Love Prism
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: A bunch of love stories intertwined. Who will get their happy ending? Has Cosette/Marius Éponine/Marius Éponine/Enjolras and Grantaire/Enjolras in it.
1. Marius anxious

**A/N: This is probably going to be a long story. Anyway, I'll just see where this goes. If you have any advice, you can say it (nicely). My first big Les Misérables one, so be patient. **

Marius kept looking out of the window. He was supposed to meet Cosette soon, but she hadn't shown up yet. He turned back to the meeting, but wasn't really listening to Enjolras talk. Cosette finally showed up outside of the window ten minutes later. Marius quickly got up, gathered up all of his stuff, and left.

Éponine kept an eye on Marius. He looked preoccupied, and she knew it was about Cosette. Sighing deeply, she decided to listen to the leader of the group for a little bit. The leader was a very good speaker, and Éponine found herself lost in his words. When the speech ended, she turned back to watch Marius, but he had left. She debated whether or not to follow him. She was curious, and wanted to see where he went, but she didn't think she can stand watching him look at Cosette with love in his eyes. Éponine was halfway out of her chair, still deciding what to do.

Enjolras was sitting at his table, just having finished his speech. He began to plan out a new one for tomorrow. He could hear the talking of his friends as they relaxed. While their minds were elsewhere, Enjolras' mind was always on France. He looked up and surveyed the room. His gaze rested on the girl that followed Marius. He was surprised to see that she was still here. Usually, she left with Marius. Enjolras' gaze lingered over her as she stood up slightly and paused. He kept watching as she stood up all the way and left.

In the shadows, Grantaire was watching Enjolras. He was drinking, and was not taking part in any of the conversations. He saw Enjolras glance at the girl. But it was more than a glance; it was a stare until the girl left the room. Grantaire saw Enjolras' eyes follow her out the door. An uncomfortable feeling started to grow in his stomach. Muttering bitterly, he took a long swig of his drink, and continued to watch Enjolras.


	2. Eponine sneaky

**A/N: Review? Anyone? Does anyone like the story?**

Marius decided to walk with Cosette around the streets of Paris. As they walked, they talked about various things. Cosette told Marius of her favorite birds that come by in the spring. Marius talked about politics. Cosette loved listening to the sound of his voice. They paused as they witnessed a beautiful sunset. Smiling at each other, Marius escorted Cosette back to her house. He didn't want her to be out in the dark.

Éponine had left, but not to follow Marius. Instead, she had just walked as she thought. While Marius usually took the main streets, Éponine preferred the back alleys. No one noticed her and she liked being unnoticed. As the day ended, the shadows grew. She didn't care, and just kept walking. Peeking out from a corner, she could see a rich man, with money in his pocket. She silently made her way through the shadows to the man.

The meeting ending and everyone started to leave. Enjolras was always the last to leave, surrounded by his work and notes. He packed up everything and started to leave when he heard a snore. Turning around, he saw Grantaire drunk and asleep. Sighing, Enjolras walked over to him. A part of him wanted to leave Grantaire like that, a consequence for being drunk every day. Yet the other part wanted Grantaire safe and not in trouble. Asleep in a café in a wooden chair wasn't the best situation to be in. Enjolras decided that it wouldn't be wise to leave Grantaire here. He was supposed to look out for his comrades, and leaving them drunk in a café wasn't the best example. Enjolras picked Grantaire up and supported him with Grantaire's arm over his shoulders.

Step by step, Enjolras managed to get Grantaire back to Grantaire's place. He crinkled his nose as they entered. Grantaire's place smelled awful, and was a complete mess. Enjolras focused on getting Grantaire into his room. He put Grantaire on his bed and threw a blanket over him. Pausing for a second, Enjolras left.

Éponine snuck up behind the rich man. She quickly pick pocketed him and got a few coins. As the man turned around, Éponine shrank back in the shadows. The man frowned and squinted towards her. When he took one step in her direction, she fled.

Éponine was too busy trying to get away from the man; she didn't see where she was going. She ran straight into a young man, and the coins went flying everywhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the young man, who sounded rather familiar. He picked up the coins and handed them back to Éponine. Even though it was getting darker, there was still enough light to see their faces. "Wait a minute, aren't you Marius's friend?"

"Yeah," said Éponine, taking her coins. "I am." She looked into his face for the first time since running into him. "Aren't you the leader of the group?"

"Yeah. Are you coming to the meetings regularly?" he asked.

Éponine shrugged, "I mostly just follow Marius. What's your name again?"

"Enjolras."

"Well, nice to meet you, Enjolras. My name is Éponine. I must be going now." Éponine hurried off into the street once more.

Enjolras watched Éponine run away. He hoped she'll come back to the meetings. Maybe she'll be a permanent member of Les Amis de l'ABC.


	3. Les Amis welcoming

Marius was getting a few errands done. The sky was overcast and it looked like it was going to rain any second. As he was walking, he heard familiar footsteps follow him. Smiling, he glanced over his shoulder.

"You can walk next to me, 'Ponine." Marius said, giving her one of his smiles.

Éponine blushed. She walked with Marius silently through the streets.

"What do you want to do today?" Marius asked her.

Éponine frowned, "don't you have something with Cosette?" she asked before she could help herself. She mentally kicked herself.

"No, Cosette and her father have gone somewhere for the day," said Marius nonchalantly. "Are you hungry? We could get some lunch."

Éponine nodded, happy. A whole day with Marius. A whole day without Cosette. She was looking for this day since forever.

Marius and Éponine ate their lunch. Éponine pocketed a couple of rolls for later. She never knew when she could eat again.

"That was a good lunch," remarked Marius. "It's fun spending the day with you."

Éponine just blushed again. "So, Monsieur Marius, got anymore plans?"

"Actually, I was going to drop by the Musain Café. I need to borrow something a book from Courfeyrac."

"Let's go," said Éponine, cheerfully.

As they made their way to the café, they ran into Gavroche.

"Hey Éponine, how are you?" said Gavroche cheerfully.

"I'm good, and you?" asked Éponine.

"Pretty swell." Éponine fished one of the rolls out of her pocket and gave it to him.

"Thanks," he said with a smile and then ran off again.

The two entered the café and made their way to the back room.

Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre were sitting at one table, discussing plans and strategy. Joly and Bossuet were talking and laughing in one corner. Jean Prouvaire was writing a poem down in one corner as Feuilly was reading it. Grantaire was in another corner, completely drunk. Bahorel had his knuckled wrapped up, probably from fighting.

"Hmmm, it's very nice and cheerful," Feuilly remarked to Jean Prouvaire, who people call Jehan.

Jehan nodded and continued writing it.

"Hello, Marius," called Bossuet.

Marius smiled and walked over to Bossuet and Joly, with Éponine in tow. "You guys remember Éponine, right?"

Bossuet nodded and smiled. He kissed Éponine's hand.

"I would kiss your hand too, but there might be germs," said Joly.

Bossuet snorted. "I'm pretty sure she's clean, Joly."

"Still, I have to be careful," pointed out Joly.

Bossuet rolled his eyes. Marius chuckled and led Éponine away.

Marius properly introduced Éponine to Feuilly and Jehan, and then sat down with Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre. Éponine sat down next to him. Enjolras's and Éponine's eyes locked for a second, before Enjolras turned back to his paper.

"Uh, Courfeyrac, do you have the book?" asked Marius.

Courfeyrac nodded, glancing up. "Oh hey, Éponine. Marius has told me about you."

Éponine blushed yet again. "What did he say?"

"Just about our friendship, nothing bad," said Marius, smiling.

Éponine smiled too, but she looked disappointed. Everyone in the room, besides Marius, knew that Éponine had a crush on Marius, even if they didn't know her name.

"Welcome to Les Amis de l'ABC," said Combeferre kindly.

Éponine smiled briefly. Courfeyrac, meanwhile, was looking through his bag for his book.

"It should be here. I think I left it at my place," said Courfeyrac.

"It's fine, you can drop it off at my place anytime," said Marius. He got up to leave when they heard thunder.

"Looks like a storm. You two should stay here until it passes," said Enjolras.

Marius nodded and sat back down.

Bossuet sighed, "Well, my errands for today are canceled."

Joly patted him on the back.

The boys started in on a discussion of politics. Éponine listened with rapt attention, at times putting in her opinion. Whenever she did, Enjolras would smile. Jehan looked up from writing his poem to see Enjolras smile at Éponine. Thinking to himself, he turned to Feuilly and started to talk quietly to him.


	4. Grantaire talking

Éponine would go to the café daily, with or without Marius. She enjoyed being there, and the boys would always talk to her. They treated her like a sister, and they were protective of her.

A couple of weeks went by. One day, Éponine decided to talk to Grantaire. She stood up and walked over to him.

"So, you're Grantaire," said Éponine, sitting across from him.

"Yes, go away." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"No," said Éponine glaring at him.

The two had a silent faceoff until Grantaire stepped down.

"Fine, stay." He said, drinking. He passed a drink to Éponine, who shrugged and took a sip. She made a face, which made Grantaire laugh.

"Too strong?" he asked, chuckling.

"No, I've actually had stronger. I just don't prefer it," said Éponine. "No wonder you're drunk everyday if this is what you drink."

"So, what do you want?" asked Grantaire.

"To talk," said Éponine. "I need someone to talk to. And the other boys say that we have similar stories."

Grantaire snorted, "I highly doubt that."

Éponine raised her eyebrows. "Really? Let's see, we both have had tough lives. We both are in love with a guy who's completely blind."

"Okay, but the last point doesn't matter. You have a better chance with your crush than I do with mine," pointed out Grantaire snidely.

"News flash, my crush is in love with someone else. At least your crush is single," Éponine said.

"Let me know when he's interested in dating," said Grantaire sarcastically.

Éponine rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just take a chance? Besides, everyone in the room knows you love him besides Marius and him."

"I don't see you taking chances," pointed out Grantaire. "And you're not exactly discreet when it comes to Marius. That dude is as blind as a bat."

"That's because he's dating Cosette. And I know he'll never love me when she's around," said Éponine, ignoring Grantaire's last comment.

"I don't know why you're helping me. If you don't get Marius, you can get him." Grantaire said, which made Éponine blush slightly.

"I'm helping you because he's the only thing in your life that you have. I still have my siblings and the boys here are my friends. But what will happen to you if he leaves?" asked Éponine.

Grantaire looked down. Éponine was about to leave when he called out to her quietly, "Why don't you just give up on Marius?"

Éponine paused for a few seconds before replying, "The same reason you don't give up on Enjolras." She gave Grantaire a weak smile and then left.


	5. Enjolras helpful

**A/N: So, the time-frame is around late fall, early winter. For the barricades, the ending might be different as well. Not drastically so, but someone could live if they had died originally. Oh, and I'm assuming that people already have couches during this time-period. That'll make more sense later on in this chapter. The next chapters will just be fluff for each of the pairings.**

Éponine leaned against a side of a building as the cold wind blew throw the streets. It was night, and she had nowhere to go. She could go home, but she didn't feel like it. She had just seen Marius and Cosette exchange a goodbye kiss and all Éponine wanted to do was to be left alone to her thoughts.

The Les Amis de l'ABC was gathered around at the Musain Café for an extra meeting. The word didn't spread around to everyone, and a couple people ignored it. When Enjolras finally started the meeting, the only people there were Bossuet, Joly, Combeferre, Jehan, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire.

"Alright, then. So, we're not going to wait for anymore people. We already wasted 10 minutes," began Enjolras. "I called this meeting as a checkpoint. The revolution could happen any day now, and we must be prepared! Now, as for rallying the people—Jehan, what are you giggling about?" Enjolras said, turning to him.

Jehan blushed pink, and mumbled something unheard. Courfeyrac, who was sitting next to him, was trying hard not to laugh. Enjolras walked over to them, and gave Courfeyrac one of his glares. Courfeyrac cleared his throat.

"I was just having a conversation with Jehan," he said, trying to control his voice.

"About what?" asked Enjolras, narrowing his eyes.

Courfeyrac didn't answer, and just looked at the table.

"Enjolras, do you mine wrapping up the meeting? It is cold outside and we could get a cold and then pneumonia very easily," said Joly, underneath his bulky scarf.

"These meetings are important!" said Enjolras, nearly shouting.

"We know, but we are missing members and it's late," said Combeferre. "It'll be easier to have the meeting tomorrow."

Enjolras nodded his face blank and stony. "Fine, go."

"Things not looking your way, Apollo?" came a chuckle from the corner.

"Grantaire, why did you show up?" Enjolras asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"I heard there was a meeting," he said with a shrug.

"You don't even believe in this! Why don't you just go home and not come back!" cried Enjolras, exasperated. He was having a tough night, and he didn't need Grantaire's mockery.

Grantaire narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he said, before standing up and leaving. Courfeyrac frowned as he observed Grantaire. He wasn't as drunk as usual.

There was a pause, and everyone looked at Enjolras.

"Enjolras, go after him and apologize," said Combeferre.

The two of them locked eyes for a few minutes as a silent argument took place.

"Fine. But if he's drunk, I'm leaving him," muttered Enjolras, walking out.

Grantaire, true to Courfeyrac's observations, wasn't as drunk as usual. He walked through the streets of Paris, letting off steam. He could hear someone behind him. Not wanting any encounters, he turned into a dark alley, and made his way home by using a more complicated path. He made it home without any interference and then drank the night away.

Éponine was freezing. She was used to it most of the time, but the winds were especially rough that night. She closed her eyes and tried to curl up against the wall. She was interrupted when someone grabbed her arm. She immediately stiffened and turned to see her attacker. She cursed herself for being off guard as she struggled. The man had grabbed both of her arms. Éponine kneed him in his weak spot, and then punched him the face. The man groaned, and Éponine took off.

Enjolras didn't catch up to Grantaire. He sighed, and decided to walk around Paris to cool off steam. He usually wasn't this mean, except this night was pushed him to his limits. He could see the hurt in Grantaire's eyes as he left. That shocked Enjolras, as he thought of Grantaire as someone who didn't care for words and couldn't be hurt by it. Maybe it was too much for Grantaire. Enjolras decided to go apologize to Grantaire.

Éponine found herself in front of the Musain Café. Amongst the people leaving it, she could see Courfeyrac and Jehan. She ran over to them.

"Have you two seen Marius?" she asked them.

They shook their heads. "You look cold," said Jehan, frowning.

Éponine just shrugged. "I was just wondering where he was."

"Well, Marius isn't here, but Enjolras left not all that long again. You can still catch him," Courfeyrac said with a smirk.

Éponine glared at Courfeyrac and ignored him. "Thanks Jehan." She said, before running off again.

"You know, her and Enjolras would make a good couple," said Jehan thoughtfully.

Courfeyrac nodded slowly. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jehan nodded and smiled.

Éponine spotted Enjolras by his red jacket. He knocked on the door of a shabby, rotten house. The door opened and Grantaire stepped outside. The two talked some, and then argued, and then talked. Grantaire slammed the door, and Enjolras turned away. Éponine walked over to him.

"Have you seen Marius?" She asked.

"No, why are you looking for him?" asked Enjolras.

"No reason," said Éponine. She felt like she needed someone to talk to, and that someone was Marius. Marius always listened and gave her good advice. Besides romance, the two talked about everything together.

"You look cold," remarked Enjolras.

"Well, I'm not," said Éponine, cross.

Enjolras snorted. "Oh really? Are you even going home?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Éponine crossed her arms.

"You're a part of the Les Amis de l'ABC, and I look out for everyone. Now, are you going home?"

"No, happy?" Éponine said, turning.

Enjolras sighed, "Just stay at my place tonight so you don't freeze to death."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine."

"You seem mad."

"I am, I had a long night, and I want to get home."

"Speaking of which, what happened between you and Grantaire?"

Enjolras sighed. "None of your business. Now, come on before we both die of the cold."

Éponine followed him to his house. They had a brief argument over who should take the bed that ended with Éponine happily on the couch and Enjolras on the bed.


	6. Joly scared

**A/N: I've decided not to do the fluff chapters right now. I might do them later on. If any of you guys want them, just let me know.**

Éponine awoke the next morning, and left Enjolras's place. She stared in awe at the newly snow covered Paris. It rarely snowed in Paris. She smiled, and ignored the biting cold. She walked around, when she heard a noise. Turning, she saw her father's gang.

"What do you guys want?" Éponine asked, annoyed.

"You haven't brought home money in a while," _Thénardier_ said

"So?" asked Éponine, crossing her arms.

"So, it is your duty to get some money!" Thénardier nearly shouted.

Éponine turned to leave, but he grabbed her by the arm. Éponine struggled out of his grasp, but he punched her in the face.

"Bring home money tonight girl or it's the belt!" threatened Thénardier.

Éponine didn't say anything, but kept walking. She scooped up some snow and pressed it to her face. Her cheek hurt, and she knew a bruise must be forming. She pulled some of her hair in front of it, and resumed her trek. She ran into Marius in front of the Musain.

"Hey, 'Ponine. You going to the meeting too?" asked Marius.

"Oh, yeah, I guess," said Éponine.

The two walked to the back room. Nearly everyone was there except for Joly, Bossuet, and Grantaire.

Enjolras looked over as they entered. Meanwhile, Courfeyrac was sitting with Jehan, reading his poem. Feuilly frowned, "Éponine, is your face okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," said Éponine, but Enjolras went over to her. He grabbed her chin and forced her face up to see it properly. He brushed her hair out of the way and narrowed his eyes as he saw the bruise.

"You're out of my sight for an hour and this happens?!" He was reasonably angry.

"Relax, Enjolras. It's not that bad," said Éponine crossly.

Enjolras frowned, and Éponine went over to sit with Courfeyrac and Jehan. Enjolras turned and locked eyes with Marius. He was slightly surprised to find Marius glaring at him. The comment about it only being an hour since they saw each other didn't go by him unnoticed.

"Your face is pretty messed up," commented Bahorel.

"Gee, thanks." said Éponine, glaring at him.

"Good thing Joly isn't here. You'll be under his watch for the next few days," Courfeyrac joked.

Bahorel frowned and started to think. Meanwhile, Éponine was reading one of Jehan's poems.

"This is really good," she commented. "Who's it about?"

Jehan didn't say anything, but blushed pink. He looked away, unconsciously to one of the students. Éponine followed his gaze, and smiled.

"Since you were hanging with Enjolras, have you seen Grantaire?" Courfeyrac asked Éponine.

Éponine frowned. "I saw them arguing last night. What happened?"

Courfeyrac sighed, "They had a fight." They looked over at Enjolras's direction, who was chatting with Combeferre.

"I hope Grantaire is okay," said Feuilly.

"He's probably drunk," said Bahorel. "Anyway, who's up for a prank?"

Enjolras, Combeferre, and Marius looked weary. Jehan, Courfeyrac, Éponine, and Feuilly leaned in excitedly.

Joly and Bossuet were having difficulty getting to the café. Bossuet managed to slip on every piece of ice that was on the street. Finally, they stumbled into the café.

"Joly! Bossuet!" cried Feuilly, loudly. "We've been waiting for you! Enjolras is mad that you're late. Come on, Bossuet, he wants to talk to you first, privately."

Bossuet groaned and followed Feuilly. Joly nervously waited outside. Then he heard Feuilly call out from inside, "come on in, Joly!"

Joly hesitantly made his way inside. The back room was completely empty, except for Éponine, who was sitting at the table.

"Hey, Éponine, what did I miss?" Joly asked, walking over to her.

Éponine turned to him. Her cheek was black, blue, and green. It looked like an infection.

"Um, I think I might be going now," said Joly, tripping over a table and a couple of chairs.

Éponine stood up and walked over to him slowly. Joly started to sweat nervously, and ran to the door, but was stopped by Bahorel. Bahorel grunted and staggered into the room.

"Uh…uh…uh…" said Joly, running to the far end of the room. Something grabbed his ankle, and he fell on the floor. Joly saw a hand attached to his ankle, and tried to shake it off. Courfeyrac crawled out, like an animal.

Joly freaked out and nearly screamed when someone grabbed him from behind. He closed his eyes, and only when he began tearing up, did they stop.

"Joly, relax," said Bossuet, who was hugging him.

"But…but…but" stammered Joly.

Éponine laughed, "It's just a bruise, hardly anything to sweat about."

Joly took a deep breath, "That…was…not…f—" He stopped as he started chuckling. Everyone in the room was laughing.

"We had no part in it," said Combeferre as he, Enjolras, and Marius walked back into the room.

Joly nodded, catching his breath. "Ok…ok…I'm good. Éponine, put some snow on that bruise."

"Already did," Éponine said.

"If we're done with this, let's start the meeting," said Enjolras.

Everyone sat down.

"First—" began Enjolras, but was cut off by Grantaire entering.

"Sorry, I'm late. Overslept," he muttered. He took his seat at his table, and watched Enjolras intently.

When the meeting was over, Marius walked over to Éponine.

"You look so cold. Did you walk here in that?" he asked, surveying Éponine's ragged clothes.

"Yes, Marius," said Éponine. "And I'm fine." Marius frowned, and gave Éponine his hat.

"There, at least your head will be fine." He said, still not looking completely sure.

"Here, I have an extra pair of gloves," said Feuilly.

"And I have an extra scarf," said Joly.

"Here's a coat," said Enjolras, passing it to Éponine.

Soon, Éponine was warmly dressed in Marius's hat, Feuilly's gloves, Joly's scarf, and Enjolras's coat.

Grantaire snorted. "You aren't invincible from the cold, Apollo." He gave Enjolras his green scarf. Enjolras nodded and accepted it without question.


	7. Courfeyrac scheming

Courfeyrac and Jehan decided to do something about the current romance they've been seeing. More and more often, they've noticed glances between Enjolras and Éponine. Now, they were going to find out what exactly was up.

As the meeting drew to a close, they were ready to put their plan in action. Jehan offered to walk Éponine home. Éponine declined politely, not wanting any of the Les Amis de l'ABC to see her place. So, they instead went for a walk around Paris.

"So, Mademoiselle Éponine, how are you?" asked Jehan, politely.

"I'm very well, thank you, Monsieur Jehan," said Éponine, smiling.

"You seem much happier," remarked Jehan, "Can it be about a certain revolutionary?"

Éponine raised her eyebrows, "Jehan…"

Jehan thought it was best to tell Éponine the plan, "Well, Courfeyrac and I have noticed how you seem to be sharing glances with Enjolras. And we couldn't help but wondering if something was going on between you two."

Éponine sighed, "there's nothing going on…besides, I doubt you'll understand."

"You can tell me," said Jehan earnestly, "I can keep a secret."

Éponine gave him a wry smile and took a deep breath. "Some days I feel as if I'm connected to Enjolras. And he really is a great person. But then, I see Marius, and I'm reminded of how much I love him."

Jehan nodded, "Why don't you figure out what you like and dislike about both of them?"

Éponine nodded. "Marius. I love that special smile he gives me and his laugh. I love the way he looks at someone he loves, as if they're the only thing in the world. I love how he didn't judge me until he knew me. I don't like how much he loves Cosette. Yes, I know I'm jealous, but I can't help it. I also don't like how stupid he is sometimes. It can't just be me who sees that, right?"

Jehan nodded, not wanting to interrupt her.

Éponine continued, "Enjolras. He seems to actually know what I'm feeling and can see behind my mask. He is caring, for the most part, and is passionate. He is, in Grantaire's words, 'a God.' Things I don't like about him. He's often cold at times. And I don't even know if he's actually interested in women."

"We all wonder about that," said Jehan thoughtfully, "Enjolras is pretty obsessed with his Patria."

Éponine frowned, "What should I do?"

Jehan shrugged, "I don't know. You should figure that out yourself. But, do you mind if I use some of the information in my poetry? It'll be anonymous, unless you want it credited to you."

Éponine laughed, "Go right ahead, Jehan."

Meanwhile, back at the café, Courfeyrac had stayed behind. The only people in the café were him, Enjolras, and Grantaire. Eventually, Grantaire left, having been bribed by Courfeyrac to not pass out this time.

"So, Enjolras, how are the plans coming?" asked Courfeyrac.

Enjolras sighed, "Not so good. The revolution keeps getting pushed back. We can't wait forever."

Courfeyrac nodded. "You're right. But still, it'll give you time to do other things…"

Enjolras looked at his friend suspiciously. "Like what?"

Courfeyrac shrugged, "Like flirt with Éponine."

Enjolras sighed, "I'm not flirting with her."

"Whatever you say," said Courfeyrac, amused.

"I'm just helping her. You know, she's a part of the people that this revolution is going to protect!" said Enjolras.

Courfeyrac nodded, grinning. "Still, getting her opinion is one thing. Lending her your jacket—"

"It was snowing and she was freezing!" exclaimed Enjolras.

"—that night you spent, together—" continued Courfeyrac.

"She needed a place to stay, and how do you guys know about that?!" Enjolras turned red.

Courfeyrac shrugged, "Word travels fast. We aren't stupid, you know."

"I never said you guys were stupid," said Enjolras, trying to leave. "With the exception of Grantaire."

"Speaking of R, are you two talking again?" asked Courfeyrac, momentarily pausing the Éponine discussion.

"Yes." said Enjolras stern.

"You know what I mean," scoffed Courfeyrac.

"Okay, fine. Yes, we have made up, and there are no hurt feelings anymore." said Enjolras.

"Good. Back to Éponine—" Courfeyrac began again.

"Courfeyrac, stop it! I don't want to talk about it." Enjolras said, again trying to leave, but Courfeyrac blocked the door.

"Are you even interested in women?" Courfeyrac asked, squinting at Enjolras as if he was a different species.

"I don't have time for women. There's a revolution happening, in case you haven't noticed," muttered Enjolras.

"You have time for Éponine," smirked Courfeyrac. Enjolras pushed past him and was nearly out of the door when he said, "Oh, if you don't like her, tell R."

Enjolras paused. "You know there's nothing going on with me and R." he said, without turning around.

Courfeyrac shrugged, "Okay, but, come on, you've seen the way he looks at you."

"He's a drunk and he's hallucinating most of the time." Enjolras said.

Courfeyrac sighed, "alright. You can go now." If Courfeyrac had seen Enjolras's face, he would have been surprised and slightly pleased to see that it was redder than ever.


	8. Cosette trouble

**A/N: To start off, here's a little Cosette/Marius. I feel like this story may be lacking in that ship, so I'm trying to put some more stuff in. Anyway, please review and I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

Cosette was sitting in her garden, watching the birds. She hummed a sweet little tune as she waited.

"Cosette," came a sweet, gentle voice. Cosette smiled and turned to see Marius.

"Marius," she said simply, falling into his embrace. "Isn't today beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you," said Marius, stroking her hair. He smiled down on his love and kissed her tenderly.

"My father is out on errands. We have all day together," Cosette smiled, and hugged Marius tightly.

"Wonderful, my love," said Marius. "In fact, I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" Cosette beamed.

"Just wait here while I get it," said Marius.

Cosette sat back down and started humming again. She smiled when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Marius?" She asked, smiling.

"Nope, darling," replied the voice of a man. Cosette was grabbed from behind. Crying out, she struggled against the man. Someone stuffed a rag into her mouth to mute her. Cosette mentally cursed the men and cursed the fact that her house was isolated. The man tied a rope around her wrists, but Cosette kept struggling. She kicked and squirmed, and finally had to be silenced with a pound on the head. Cosette sank into darkness.

Marius walked over to the corner of the street, where he had put the package. Grinning, he picked it up. He got Cosette a beautiful, periwinkle shawl. He had gone shopping with Éponine, who had picked it out. Girls knew what girls wanted. Marius, on the other hand, had no clue. He was glad that Éponine could help him.

He walked back to the house, when he was stopped by a beggar on the street. The beggar kept pursuing Marius, who was getting annoyed. He had no money on him, and he wanted to return to Cosette. Marius finally got away from the beggar and hurried to Cosette's house.

"Cosette!" he called out, but found no answer. Frowning, he entered the garden. No one was there. He walked around, and saw nothing. Thinking she was in the house, he knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Marius walked away, sad.

Musichetta heard first. She was strolling along the streets of Paris with Joly and Bossuet on each arm, when Bossuet tripped and fell. Laughing, she and Joly helped him up. Musichetta smiled and looked away politely. Bossuet frowned in confusion, until Joly took mercy on him and whispered in his ear. Bossuet looked down, saw the huge rip in his pants, and groaned.

"Great, just my luck," he sighed.

"Come on, let's go back to my place and get you some new pants," said Joly. "Musichetta?" He turned and saw Musichetta frowning. He followed her gaze and saw a man, looking distraught. The man looked oddly familiarly. Then Joly remembered. Marius had dragged him to see Cosette, and he had caught a glimpse of Cosette's dad.

"That's Cosette's dad. Why is he so upset?" Joly asked, and Musichetta walked over to him.

"Monsieur, what is the matter?" she asked politely.

He sighed, "My daughter. She has gone missing. Yesterday, I left and when I came back, she was gone."

Musichetta gasped, "Oh no! I wish you the best of luck." She said sincerely. Cosette's father nodded and left.

Musichetta turned to Joly. "Does Marius know?"

Joly shook his head. "He mentioned something about Cosette disappearing yesterday, but we just ignored him. Come on, we have to go tell him."

The trio ran to the Musain. They went into the back room and saw Marius talking with Courfeyrac.

"Marius!" cried Joly, running over to him. "The worst thing has happened! Cosette has disappeared!"

At that, the room got silent. Marius shakily stood up, "Do-do you t-think she was kid-kidnapped?"

No one answered him for a while. Everyone was in shock. Grantaire forgot the witty comment he was about to make about Bossuet's pants.

Finally, Éponine stood up. "There's only one way to find out. Where was the last place you saw her, Marius?"

"The garden," replied Marius, faint. Éponine just nodded, and walked out the door. Marius followed her, feeling like he was in the middle of a nightmare.

Éponine stood in the middle of the garden and surveyed it. "Tell me what exactly happened."

Marius recounted the events he had witnessed yesterday. Éponine didn't say anything, but just walked around the garden. She stopped by the bench, and looked around. She found traces of a fight in the rumbled grass, the misplaced stones, and a piece of dress fabric on the ground.

Éponine turned to Marius. She took a deep breath, "Cosette has been kidnapped."


	9. Eponine debating

**A/N: So, I'm on break right now (fun!) and so I'll be updating regularly the next couple of days. If any readers are out there, be prepared for quick updates. And the quote at the end is by Richard Bach. There are a lot of variations of that quote by different people, so I used that one.**

Marius had stopped coming to the meetings. He barely did anything, and it was Courfeyrac's job to make sure he ate and slept.

Marius was being led around outside by Courfeyrac ('fresh air is good for you,' Courfeyrac had said), when he saw Éponine. His eyes lit up and he nearly ran over to her.

"'Ponine!" he cried.

Éponine turned and her face lit up. "Yes, Monsieur Marius?"

"Can you help me? I'll pay you," he asked.

"Of course, Monsieur. And I've told you before, I don't want your money," said Éponine.

"Right," said Marius, absentmindedly. "Can you find Cosette for me? You know your way around, and you are really observant."

"Of course," repeated Éponine, with a slight catch in her voice. Courfeyrac gave her a small smile.

"Thank you so much, 'Ponine!" cried Marius. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, "You are the best!"

Marius left with Courfeyrac behind him. Éponine was blushing and she touched the spot where Marius had kissed her. It was warm and tingly.

Éponine hurried over to his house. She knocked on the door. Enjolras opened it and seemed surprised to see her here.

"What are you doing here, Éponine?" he asked, letting her in.

"I had to talk to someone," said Éponine. "And you seemed like a good choice." She sat down at a table.

Enjolras nodded and sat down across from her. "So, what's going on?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Marius has asked me to find Cosette. I want to do it, I really do, but I can't help thinking that this could be my chance. I could still get Cosette, but deliver her to her father and tell them to leave. That way, Marius will forget about Cosette. I don't want to leave Cosette out there though. She's been nice to me whenever we meet, and I know she remembers me from when we were kids. I want to help her, and maybe it'll help my conscience." Éponine said.

Enjolras sighed. "This is your choice, Éponine. But think on this. Will Marius ever be fully happy with Cosette? He's obsessed with her. I know it hurts you, but you do have to realize this. You can't be blinded by your love for him. Yes, rescuing Cosette will be a good deed, but giving her back to Marius will be an even better deed. And you'll be guilty. Can you live with yourself if you do this to Marius? I know you want Marius to love you, but if you truly love him, you'll help him get Cosette. You'll want what's truly best for him. Do you honestly love him?"

Éponine sat and thought. Did she love Marius? She definitely liked him, but loved? She frowned. Would she rather see Marius unhappy in her arms, or happy in someone else's. And then she realized something. She wanted Marius to be happy, no matter what. And she'll let him reunite with Cosette, even though it might hurt her inside. She didn't own Marius, and she had to let her friend do what he wanted. He'll still be her friend, just not anything more.

_If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were._


	10. Enjolras proud

Éponine hurried quickly and quietly to the place. After agreeing to rescue Cosette, she knew there was only one place where Cosette would be. Éponine sighed and stood in front of her house. She knocked on the door five times, a pause, and then four times. That was the code to enter. The door opened up and her father grinned.

"Well, well, well, look whose back," her father grinned, although it wasn't a very nice grin. He let Éponine in, and Éponine saw Cosette.

Cosette had been thrown in one corner, and looked pretty bad. Her hair was messed up and there was dried blood on her face. She was tied up and positioned awkwardly against the wall. Although she looked awful, her eyes were alert and fierce. They briefly locked with Éponine's. Éponine hoped Cosette could see that she obviously couldn't do anything at the moment.

Éponine regarded Cosette coolly, and went over to her younger sister, Azelma. She sat down next to her and waited for her father to say something.

"Alright, so tonight we are going to rob a nice rich house across Paris. The occupants are currently out, and it is empty. Are you girls ready? Now, Montparnasse will stay behind to watch over Cosette."

Éponine and Azelma nodded and stood up. Azelma left with her father, and Éponine stayed behind with Montparnasse.

"Have fun staying here," said Éponine.

Montparnasse snorted, "Believe me, I wish I didn't have to. I'm the best man your father has and he puts me on babysitting duty."

"That stinks," said Éponine, sympathetically. "Why don't you go, and I'll take care of the girl?"

Montparnasse narrowed his eyes, "and what makes you think I can trust you?"

Éponine laughed, "We have an unsettled score from when we were kids."

Montparnasse grinned, "Have fun, and make sure you beat her up hard for me." Éponine nodded, and Montparnasse left.

Éponine waited ten seconds and then ran over to Cosette. She took off her gag, and got to work untying her.

"Thanks," whispered Cosette.

Éponine just nodded, hard at work. She got Cosette's hands free and started to work on her feet. "How bad did they hurt you?" she asked.

"Just a punch here or there. I kept fighting them, which they didn't like. And I think I broke my wrist," Cosette said, which made Éponine glance up at it.

"We should get a professional to take a look at it," Éponine said, as she finished untying Cosette. She helped Cosette to her feet. "Can you walk?"

Cosette sighed, "Yes, but I doubt I can run after being in that position all day."

"Just walk around the room while I think," said Éponine. Finally, she came up with a plan. "Okay, got it! First up, take off your shoes. Yes, you'll be cold, but being barefoot is much quieter. Take off your bonnet as well. Okay, give them to me." Éponine took her shoes and bonnet and went over to a random spot in the floor. She pulled open a floorboard and put them there. She closed the floorboard and stood up. "Let's just hope they don't look there," she said, more to herself than to Cosette. Cosette was confused, but had decided to trust Éponine a while ago.

"Now, we really must go," said Éponine, grabbing Cosette's wrist (the uninjured one) and running out the door. She quietly shut the door and then ran outside. She ran into the back alleys, dragging Cosette behind her. She made it to the Musain café with no problems, save for one creepy guy trying to follow them. She entered the back room, and everyone stared at them, shocked.

A cheer rose up from the crowd, and Joly ran over to them.

"She hurt her wrist," said Éponine, going over to sit down. Courfeyrac, meanwhile, had left to go get Marius. Joly examined Cosette's wrist and wrapped it up in a piece of cloth. Bahorel and Grantaire were congratulating Éponine, and Jehan was writing down a poem in honor of her.

"Cosette," came a voice from the doorway. Cosette turned and ran into Marius's arms. The two just stood there, holding each other as if they never wanted to let go. Which was probably true.

The students made a plan to smooth out the rough ends. Someone went to the police, telling them about the kidnap. The police went over to the Thénardiers' house. When they protested innocence, the police did a search. Under one of the floorboards, they found shoes and a bonnet. Cosette had told them that they were hers. The police arrested the Thénardiers, and that was the end of that. Cosette had returned to her papa, and showed him that her kidnappers were now in jail for other reasons as well. Cosette was able to stay, but she was under strict watch by her father.

"I'm proud of you," Enjolras said, sitting next to Éponine. "You did a good thing."

"Thanks," said Éponine, sadly. She looked at Marius and Cosette. Cosette's father had dropped her off, and will pick her up in a couple of hours. Cosette and Marius were talking and laughing. The look on Marius face was that of pure love.

"It'll be okay," said Enjolras, touching her arm. "They'll never forget what you did for them."

Éponine shrugged. Enjolras pulled her into a hug. It was a long hug, and many things went unsaid between them. It was almost the same kind of hug that Marius and Cosette shared. Finally, they broke apart. Enjolras kissed her on the forehead, and smiled.

Only a couple of people witnessed the exchange between Enjolras and Éponine. Marius did, and he felt a familiar urge of protection towards Éponine. Then he realized that Enjolras wouldn't hurt Éponine, and he should relax. Courfeyrac saw, which meant that the entire Les Amis de l'ABC will know by tomorrow. Grantaire saw too.

When Grantaire saw this, he felt as if he was losing his Apollo forever. Now his Apollo was gone and into the arms of someone else. Grantaire sighed, and looked into his bottle. It was nearly empty, and was only his first one. Grantaire set it down. He decided that it was time to move on. His Apollo will be happy somewhere else with someone else. But Grantaire still wanted to do something.

Everyone had left the café, except for Enjolras and Grantaire. Enjolras was just about to leave, when Grantaire stood up and walked over to him. Enjolras paused, and reflected for a moment that Grantaire looked stable and didn't even look that drunk. Grantaire came closer. "I'm sorry 'bout this, Apollo," he said, before grabbing him and kissing him.

Musichetta had made plans to hang out with Bossuet tonight. When he didn't show up, Musichetta got a little bit worried. But, then again, with Bossuet's luck, anything could happen. Musichetta learned that you have to be forgiving with Bossuet because he can't control his luck. She wondered if he was still in the back room. Walking over there, she peeked inside and was surprised to see Enjolras and Grantaire kissing. She left quickly, puzzled by what just had happened.


	11. Musichetta happy

_Grantaire was drunk, that's why, _Enjolras told himself again and again. After their encounter, he had just stood there like an idiot. Grantaire had left, and Enjolras soon left too. But a million thoughts were running through his head all night. _Why had Grantaire done that? He was obviously drunk, that's why. He just had too much to drink and didn't realize what he was doing. _But, Enjolras, remembered, _Grantaire's breath had barely any alcohol in it. If Grantaire really was drunk, he'd have to be even more drunk than usual. So, why did he smell less drunk than usual? If Grantaire had actually been sober during the exchange, that means that he really does have strong feelings, not some drunken hallucinations. _Enjolras didn't want to think about that. A drunk Grantaire who mocked him, he could deal with. A sober Grantaire who has feelings for him, he didn't know what to do. Enjolras was up all night thinking about this.

Meanwhile, Grantaire was drinking. He had thought it was a good idea, but now he wasn't so sure. He felt as if he just totally destroyed his 'friendship,' or 'acquaintanceship,' with Enjolras. Would he ever be able to go back again? He decided he would, and he should just pretend like nothing had happened. Unless Enjolras said something, but that would be unlikely.

The next day, Musichetta entered the café, itching to tell someone. She went over to Joly and Bossuet and sat down next to them.

"Hey, Bossuet, where were you last night?" She asked.

"My professor gave me too much homework, and then I accidently set fire to my room. I spent all night cleaning it up," said Bossuet sadly.

Musichetta laughed and put a hand on top of Bossuet's hand, "Don't worry, sweetie, it's fine. I went to the café, and I saw something very interesting."

"What was it?" asked Joly, mildly interested. Musichetta motioned for the two of them to come closer. They were all huddling around the table, and barely inches apart.

"So, I headed to the back room of the café, and guess who I saw?" whispered Musichetta. Neither Joly nor Bossuet knew, so she continued. "Enjolras and Grantare. And guess what they were doing?"

"Arguing?" asked Joly, but Musichetta shook her head.

"Drinking?" asked Bossuet. Musichetta shook her head again.

"Okay, what were they doing?" asked Joly, frowning.

"Kissing," said Musichetta slyly, and then sitting back to enjoy the shocked faces of Joly and Bossuet.

"No!"

"Are you serious?!"

"There's no way!"

"Go R!"

"I assume Grantaire kissed Enjolras," stated Joly, which earned a shrug from Musichetta.

"Well, did Enjolras kiss back?" asked Bossuet.

Musichetta grinned and nodded. "Well, after a slight pause." The boys were even more shocked. All three of them turned to look at Enjolras. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all, and he was wearing his clothes from yesterday. Then they looked at Grantaire. He was wearing his clothes from yesterday too, and his eyes were bloodshot. He was dead drunk. Whenever Grantaire looked liked that, someone could infer that he had a bad night.

"Looks like they took it well," mused Bossuet.

"They better get together, I mean like they're perfect for each other!" said Musichetta.

"They're complete opposites," Joly pointed out.

Musichetta sighed, "Which makes them perfect for each other. They balance each other out."


	12. Marius annoying

At the café, Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet decided to not tell anyone else about the kiss. They didn't want the news to get out, and they didn't want to face Enjolras's and Grantaire's wrath.

Courfeyrac had come up with another plan to get Enjolras and Éponine together. He smiled and rubbed his hands together. Jehan remarked how he looked like a villain.

"Hey Marius," Éponine said, sitting down next to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, just dreaming of Cosette. I got to spend a couple minutes with her. Ah, those were glorious minutes," said Marius, daydreaming.

"Oh," said Éponine.

"Her beautiful hair, like golden silk. Her clear blue eyes, sparkling like water. Pure like water…" Marius continued. Éponine suppressed a snort, she could think of many examples where water was not pure.

"Éponine!" Courfeyrac called out, across the room. Éponine was glad to get away from Marius, she felt as if she was going to puke.

"So, we are having another meeting tonight," Courfeyrac said, "It's at Enjolras's house."

"I'm not really a member—" began Éponine.

"Oh, yes you are," cut in Courfeyrac. "And we need someone like you on our side. Besides, you're our friend."

"Will Marius be there?" asked Éponine, nonchalantly.

Courfeyrac paused. That was a tricky question. Usually Éponine followed Marius around, but now she was starting to become more and more independent. Something he connected with Marius hanging around Cosette.

"Just come," said Courfeyrac.

"I'll drop by," said Éponine.

Courfeyrac grinned, "Excellent."

That night, Éponine went over to Enjolras's house. She knocked on the door, and waited for a little bit until Enjolras opened the door.

"Oh, hi Éponine. What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"The meeting?" replied Éponine. Then realization began to dawn on her. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll just go—"

"No, no, no, you can stay," said Enjolras, letting Éponine inside. "I'm just working on a speech. You can proofread it."

"Are you sure?" asked Éponine, walking inside. Secretly, she was a little pleased.

"Yes, it's no big deal," said Enjolras, sitting down at his table. Éponine sat down next to him, and looked over his speech.

Éponine was caught up reading his speech. She was lost in the words. "Wow, this is really good," Éponine said, glancing up.

"You think so?" asked Enjolras.

Éponine nodded. They were both facing each other. They paused. There were only inches in between them. They sat there for who knows how long, in a hiatus. The only sound they could hear was each other breathing.

It was Éponine who first broke the pause. She cleared her throat and turned back to the paper. "You need some transitions here and there, and also you go off into unnecessary directions."

Enjolras didn't say anything, he just nodded. They finished revising his paper, and then Éponine got up to leave. Enjolras walked her to the door.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

Éponine just nodded, and gave him a half-smile.

"You're welcome here anytime," Enjolras said.

"Thanks," said Éponine, leaving. Enjolras nodded and watched her walk away until she completely disappeared. He sighed and shut the door.


	13. Courfeyrac pushing

"Soooo," a voice whispered in Éponine's ears that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"What?" she said annoyed and turned to Courfeyrac.

"You. Enjolras. Last night," Courfeyrac said, winking.

"Nothing happened," said Éponine.

"Oh really?" said Courfeyrac.

"Yeah, I went over and helped him with his speech," said Éponine.

"What else did you help him with?" Courfeyrac asked, nudging Éponine in the side.

"Nothing! Courfeyrac, nothing happened!" said Éponine.

"Well, that's a pity," said Grantaire, walking over to them. "You know, you two really need to start dating. I didn't just destroy my relationship with Enjolras to hand him over to someone who won't make a move."

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Courfeyrac asked, but Grantaire ignored him.

"Éponine, make a move," Grantaire said, sitting down with them.

"No. I don't even know if he likes me," said Éponine.

"Oh he likes you," said Courfeyrac, grinning.

"Well, what do I even do?" asked Éponine, exasperated.

"Do what I did. Go in for the kiss," said Grantaire. He toasted himself and then drank out of his bottle, ignoring the look of surprise on Courfeyrac's face.

"Enjolras had his first kiss…with Grantaire," Courfeyrac said, more to himself than to anybody.

"Yes, and you will not tell anyone about it," said Grantaire, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, Éponine, go in for the kill—I mean kiss," said Courfeyrac.

"I'm not listening to you two," said Éponine, rolling her eyes.

"Why not? We're smart," said Courfeyrac. He paused, "well, I'm smart."

"If I do kiss Enjolras, which I won't, I'm not going to kiss him in public," said Éponine.

"Why not? No better way to spread the news," said Courfeyrac.

"I hate you two," said Éponine, standing up. Courfeyrac and Grantaire watch Éponine go with smirks on their faces. Éponine walked over to Enjolras's table, where he was chatting with Combeferre. Enjolras looked up and frowned. He stood up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Éponine took a deep breath and stepped closer. She grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him forward for a big kiss.

At first it was awkward, but then Enjolras relaxed. He put his hands on her back, and forgot momentarily where he was. The sound of a cup dropping to the floor and breaking brought them back to reality, and they broke apart.

The café was completely silent. No one made a sound. Éponine looked around the café. Musichetta, Jehan, and Courfeyrac were grinning like lunatics. Grantaire was grimacing, trying to look happy, but Éponine could see that it hurt him. But he nodded once, to let her know that he was letting go of Enjolras, just as she had let go of Marius. Marius, on the other hand, looked uncomfortable. He bit his lip as if he was in pain. Joly and Bossuet were openly staring, while Bahorel nodded his approval. Combeferre's mouth had dropped open, and Feuilly got really excited.

Courfeyrac started the cheers, and suddenly, the entire room was filled with applause. Éponine grinned and leaned to his ear.

"Am I a better kisser than Grantaire?" She whispered to him, heard only by them. Enjolras blushed redder, and matched his jacket nicely. Éponine laughed and was happy in someone's arm. She had found her happy ending at last.


	14. Lamarque dead

**A/N: Okay, so the barricade chapters are approaching. With the barricade, it's going to be a mixture of the book, play/movie, and my own ideas. So, be prepared for a couple of changes with it.**

Éponine sighed. Spring had arrived in Paris, and the flowers were in bloom. The plans for the revolution were in full swing. The guns were being prepared, and revolution groups everywhere were ready. Éponine sat next to Grantaire.

"So, has Enjolras's kissing improved?" Grantaire asked her.

"Eh, he still goes super stiff every time I kiss him. You'd think he'd be used to it by now," Éponine joked. Éponine and Grantaire had become friends as the month wore on. She had even let him call her 'Ponine, a name reserved only for Marius or Enjolras.

"Tell me about it," said Grantaire. "Something up, 'Ponine? You seem angrier than usual."

"Courfeyrac is just being Courfeyrac," Éponine said. "Making inappropriate jokes and noises since 1807."

Grantaire laughed. "Yeah, that's Courfeyrac…what's Gavroche doing here?"

Éponine frowned as the young boy entered the room and ran over to Enjolras. The two talked briefly, and Enjolras's face turned stony.

"Gav?" Éponine asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a messenger," he said, rather proudly. But then his face dropped. Éponine turned to Enjolras, who had stood up.

"General Lamarque is dead!" he cried out, and everyone immediately shut up. "His funeral will be held on June 5th. That day, we will start the revolution. We'll honor his name and make the people rise up. The spark we have been waiting for is here."

"Let us make our final preparations in haste! For once we start the revolution, we will not turn back!" said Combeferre.

Everyone stood up and cheered. There was a flurry of movement. Before, the students had regarded the revolution as something off into the distance. But now, there was a date. There was an event. There was a plan.

Enjolras walked over to Éponine.

"Please don't come." He said.

"Why not?" replied Éponine, crossing her arms.

"It's not safe," said Enjolras.

"For me? It's not safe for you guys either. Oh, is it become I'm a girl? Enjolras, speaker of equal rights _of men_."

"People could die, and you don't even know how to fight."

"Says who? Besides, I can teach myself in time."

"Yes, and you'll fight _in a dress_," mocked Enjolras. Everyone was watching their fight.

"I'll disguise myself as a boy, then!" cried out Éponine.

"No, Éponine! You are not coming! It's dangerous!"

"I will come!" shouted Éponine, her fists balled.

"I'm going," said Gavroche, a second later realizing that he shouldn't have said that.

Éponine got even madder. "You're letting my little brother fight?! And you still won't let me?!"

"It's not like that. Gavroche is—"

"What?! Gavroche is what exactly?!"

Enjolras sighed. "Fine! Fight, if you want!" He turned and stormed out.

Grantaire turned to Éponine. "You know, he just wants you safe. People will die; it's a revolution for crying out loud. And he loves you too much. He wants to protect you."

"I can protect myself," said Éponine, turning away.

"I know that 'Ponine," said Grantaire, tiredly.

The other boys nodded at Éponine, to let her know that they respect her decision to fight. Éponine nodded back and left. She needed to be prepared.


	15. Grantaire confiding

June 5th was coming closer and closer. No one spoke of Éponine coming, and they all got to work, preparing the ammo. They drew up maps and plans, and Enjolras met with other revolutionary leaders. The days were racing by, and the students were all anxious.

The morning came, a nice clear day. Éponine arrived at the Musain café early, wearing pants, a blouse, an overcoat, and a cap to hide her hair. Enjolras glanced at her before sighing deeply. Everyone went to grab some pistols. They knew they were coming back to the café later, as this was going to be the place of their barricade. They put the rifles downstairs, where they can grab them easily.

They had some time before they had to leave, so they did some extra checks. Éponine went over to Enjolras.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, worried.

Enjolras nodded swiftly, "Today's the day," he smiled. "We're going to show them once and for all that you don't mess with the people."

Éponine smiled and kissed his cheek. She left him to his thoughts, and went over to sit next to Grantaire.

"Are you seriously drunk, R?" she asked, incredulously.

"I'm always drunk," Grantaire said. "And this is only my third bottle."

Éponine snorted and took his bottle away. "You know, you and Enjolras are perfect for each other. You both won't let me get drunk."

Éponine rolled her eyes, "that's because we need you sober now. Get drunk after the revolution, but not during it, please. Speaking of me and Enjolras, how are you taking it?"

Grantaire shrugged.

"You can tell me. I do understand. Besides, I'm your friend. At least I don't make out with Enjolras all the time, like Cosette and Marius," Éponine said.

"True." Grantaire said. He sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you. Don't go running to Enjolras to mess everything up because you two are cute together. The way he looks at you…anyway, I guess I'm doing fine. Sometimes I do get jealous, but I'm happy for you. We both have had rough childhoods, and one of us should have something nice in our life. And that person turned out to be you. I'm also reminded that Enjolras does love you, and it's nice to see our fearless leader in love with an actual person. When's he's with you, he smiles. You know how hard it is to make him smile? We got two smiles out of him in his life, and then you walk by, and he's grinning like Marius. I do love him, and I want to see him happy. If he's going to be happy with you, that's fine."

Éponine smiled. "That's the reason I let go of Marius," she said sadly. "If your love is happy, that's all that matters. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Enjolras," she said, grinning.

"Just name your children after me," said Grantaire, which made them both laugh.

"If we ever have children," remarked Éponine. "We are entering a revolution after all."

Grantaire's face turned dark. "Don't remind me," he muttered.

"Let's go. Remember, don't attract any attention yet," Enjolras said. Everyone stood up and made their way outside. Éponine fell in step with Marius.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, noticing the creases on his forehead.

"Cosette's father decided that it wasn't safe to live here anymore. Besides, he doesn't like the fact that me and Cosette are in a relationship." Marius said, sadly.

"Oh, that stinks," said Éponine, frowning. "But at least she's safe."

Marius nodded, "I suppose so."

Cosette's father, Valjean, had been weary ever since the kidnapping. He had also been weary of Cosette seeing the young man. When the political trouble started, he decided it was time to move. Yet, he kept up with the news on the revolution. Although he didn't like Cosette running around with men, she loved this young gentleman. She had been upset ever since they left. The man was now caught up in the revolution. What if he died? Cosette would be devastated. Valjean decided, once they were settled in, to go check on him.

Back in Paris, revolutionary students were lining the street as Lamarque's body was wheeled by. Enjolras nodded at another revolutionary leader. That nod was a signal. Enjolras stepped out onto the street and cried, "People of Paris! Rise up and fight for your rights!"

The students all cheered as they raced out onto the street, screaming. The people joined in, and the police desperately tried to stop them. A shot fired in the crowd, and someone fell down, dead. This enraged the students even more. They began running down the street to the Musain café.

"Build the barricade!" shouted Enjolras. Chairs, tables, and other furniture were being thrown out and put in the middle of the street. Gavroche managed to get a glass door. More and more, their barricade was forming.


	16. Javert caught

Éponine stared at the barricade before h er. It was huge and grand. She sighed.

"Will it keep them out?" She asked Grant aire, who was standing next to her.

"Not forever," he said, frowning.

Éponine sighed, knowing she wouldn't get a happier response from Grantaire. She sighed and her gaze went to Gavroche. Sh e was worried about him. Enjolras had to ld her that he wasn't fighting, and that he wasn't even allowed to have a gun. Y et you can never be completely safe with the bullets ricocheting everywhere. Gav roche was frowning at a man, a civilian from the streets.

Éponine walked over to Gavroche.

"What's up?" she asked her younger broth er.

"Him," Gavroche said, nodding towards th e man. "Recognize him?"

It took a moment, but slowly the man was looking more and more familiar. Éponine narrowed her eyes. "Javert," she hissed .

"I'm going to tell Enjolras," said Gavro che. Éponine said nothing, but just kept her eyes on Javert.

"Enjolras," said Gavroche quietly.

Enjolras turned. "What?"

"That man there," Gavroche titled his he ads toward Javert, "He's Javert."

Enjolras tensed up. His grip tightened o n his rifle. He knew Javert as head of p olice. But what if Gavroche was mistaken ? "You sure?" he asked, out of the corne r of his mouth.

"Éponine recognizes him too," Gavroche s aid. Enjolras turned to look at her. He was surprised to see her looking at the man with eyes full of hatred and rage. S he could feel Enjolras's gaze on her, an d nodded once, not breaking her stare.

"I'll take care of him," said Enjolras q uietly. He went over to Bahorel and Cour feyrac to talk to them quietly.

Javert was just standing there, observin g, when a rifle was shoved into his visi on. The revolutionary leader, Enjolras, was glaring at him. Someone grabbed him from behind, a very strong young man.

"Nice try, Inspector Javert," Enjolras s aid. Bahorel, who was holding him, tied Javert to a lamppost. "We don't have roo m for a spy," said Enjolras. Enjolras lo oked pretty impressive, with the sun shi ning behind his golden locks, and his vo ice dripping with authority. "We'll put you on trial, where you'll eventually be executed." Enjolras motioned for someon e to guard Javert, and then left him.

"Enjolras!" came a call from the structu re. Enjolras run forward to see Feuilly staring outside of the barricade. "They' re coming!"


	17. Les Amis fighting

**A/N: You guys ready for the barricades? Also, earlier in the story I said I was doing fluff for ships. I had decided it against it for this story, but know I'm going to do it in my other story, Meetings. So, if you want a fluff drabble for a ship, just say it in reviews or PM for Meetings, and that's where it'll end up. With that note, let's get back to the first attack.**

The national guardsmen came in swarms, attack the pile of furniture. The students kept firing back. Éponine was fighting right up at the front line, taking down soldier after soldier. She was next to Marius, and was keeping one eye on him. As the fighting progressed, she noticed Marius becoming more and more uncovered. And then she saw the rifle poking towards him.

Marius didn't see the rifle, and the rifle had a clear shot, right in between his shoulder blades. Éponine started to panic. She knew that it was likely she and Enjolras would die, and she was prepared to fight. But for Marius, his Cosette was still safe. If Marius survived, they'd have a happy ending. Marius couldn't die, not now, not at the very first attack. So, Éponine grabbed the barrel of the gun, and shoved it to herself right. The bullet entered somewhere in her torso, and Éponine was thrown back.

_Everything was fuzzy, and Éponine was in a lot of pain. She could hear the battle continuing, and the sound was very thick. She saw Marius turn to look at her, and then turn back. Marius was holding fire in his hand and shouting. The battle died down. Éponine heard shouting, none of which she understood. She saw an angel looking at her with fear and concern. Someone picked Éponine up, and she cried out in pain. Her head lolled down, and she watched something red dripping down onto the ground. The shouting became clearer "Someone get Joly!" a person cried out._

_Éponine was laid on a table and an anxious face looked at her. Her shirt was ripped open, and her abdomen was examined. "Keep Gavroche out!" a voice commanded. Éponine looked over and saw the angel, who was sad. Éponine saw a mass of curly, black hair watch her with sadness. "The bullet still in there!" the boy yelled. Éponine screamed in pain as the bullet was fished out of her wound. Her hands were being held by people, and someone was stroking her hair, and pushing it out of her eyes. The boy working on her wound frowned, "R, I need that alcohol," he said. The guy with the black curls poured some alcohol into the wound to clean it. Éponine screamed in pain again. The guy went over and poured some down her throat. The alcohol was burning down her throat, but the pain numbed. And everything faded to black._


	18. Jehan's words

Éponine opened her eyes and moaned. She was in a room, and was lying on a table. There was a chair next to her, and someone was sitting in it. She could smell blood and sweat.

"Where am I?"

"Barricades. The soldiers came and we fought them off. You took a bullet for Marius," said the guy on the chair. Éponine turned her head and saw Grantaire.

"Any deaths?" she asked weakly.

Grantaire shook his head. "At least none of our friends." He sighed. "You know, everyone pretty much hates Marius now."

"Why?" asked Éponine, frowning.

"Because if he had been paying attention, he wouldn't have almost been shot. And you wouldn't have taken that bullet." Grantaire said, taking a sip from his bottle.

"Why does it matter? We're both alive," mutter Éponine.

"'Ponine, we almost lost you a couple of time. Joly was freaking out. There was so much blood. Regarding Marius, I would have done what you did if that was Enjolras. But Enjolras isn't that stupid," said Grantaire.

"How long have I been out?" asked Éponine, weakly.

"Not long. You were unconscious for a little bit. We haven't had a second attack, but it's coming. Right now, we're taking roll-call. Stupid, but Enjolras wants to do it," said Grantaire, rolling his eyes.

Éponine nodded. Joly went over to check on her.

"Your wound is healing nicely," he remarked.

"Can I fight again?" asked Éponine.

Joly pursued his lips, "Not on the front lines, and not the next attack. I don't want that wound to be reopened."

Éponine sighed and nodded, knowing this deal was as good as she'll get.

Joly opened his mouth to talk when shouting came from outside.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER, MARIUS!"

"I DIDN'T WANT HER TO TAKE THAT BULLET!"

"YOU ARE SO STUPID!"

Enjolras walked into the make-shift hospital, his face red. He smiled when he saw Éponine awake.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay," admitted Éponine.

"Good," said Enjolras. He went over and kissed her forehead. "You had me worried there."

"Fearless leader was afraid?" mocked Grantaire. Enjolras shot him a glare, and Grantaire hastily got up and left.

"It's fine, Enjolras. And don't be mad at Marius, it's not his fault he's an idiot," Éponine said, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I have to finish up with roll. I promise I'll come back when I'm done," said Enjolras.

"Take your time, this revolution is more important than me," said Éponine. Enjolras kissed her again, this time on the lips, and then left.

"Enjolras," Combeferre ran over to him. "We have a problem."

"What?" asked Enjolras, instantly becoming serious again. He had been smiling before, happy to see Éponine awake.

"Jehan. We don't know where he is," said Combeferre. "We've checked everywhere, the wounded, the dead, and the café."

Enjolras's gaze traveled to Javert. "A hostage for a hostage," he muttered.

"Enjolras!" came a shout from the front of the barricade. Courfeyrac was looking outside, with an expression of horror. Surrounded by soldiers, at gunpoint, was Jehan. He looked like he had been in a fight, yet he was standing as proud and strong as Enjolras.

"Well?" Combeferre asked. "Javert or Jehan?"

Enjolras paused and thought. He hated that spy, and wanted him dead. But to have Jehan murdered because of this? Jehan's life was worth more than Javert's. "Get something white and go and fetch him," he said.

The students climbed the barricade and watched. Combeferre took out his handkerchief. Courfeyrac's eyes locked onto Jehan's. In that second, something passed between those two boys. An unspoken emotion, a shared passion. And, staring into Courfeyrac's eyes, Jehan raised his head and shouted, in a voice equal to Enjolras's power and Grantaire's volume, "Vive la France! Long live France! Long live the future!" And the guards shot at Jehan. Courfeyrac watched in horror as the bullets pierced the boy. Jehan was flung forward, and fell onto the street. The pool of blood swirled around him and mixed in with his hair. Courfeyrac was in shock. He was white and shaking, and close to tears. He felt someone's hand on arm, and pull him back from the barricade.

Enjolras looked at his friends. Their faces bore a mixture of shock, disgust, anger, and sadness. Courfeyrac had sat down, and Combeferre was desperately trying to comfort him. Enjolras turned and walked to Javert. Javert looked up into the leader's face. "Your friends have just shot you," he told him, and then turned away.


	19. Valjean trustworthy

**A/N: The barricade scenes are going to be sad. I'll put some Éponine/Enjolras in it to make it a little bit better. The thing with Valjean and Javert is the same. Valjean comes in, gains trust, takes Javert, talks a bit, and lets him go. I'm not going to show it, but that part is true to the book/play/movie. **

Valjean entered the barricade, and was immediately spotted by Enjolras.

"Who are you?" Enjolras asked, his nostrils flaring.

"A volunteer," said Valjean.

"Like him?" Enjolras pointed to where Javert was. Something flickered in Valjean's eyes, but he said nothing. "Inspector Javert, the spy," Enjolras said, disgust in his voice.

"I recognize him, he's fine," said Gavroche. "He's a civilian."

Enjolras nodded, but still regarded Valjean wearily.

Éponine walked over to Enjolras, and touched his hand.

"You okay?" she asked. Enjolras nodded.

"R told me what happened with Jehan," Éponine said, her voice almost breaking. She hugged Enjolras, and held back the tears. Little Jehan, sweet Jehan, innocent Jehan, and he was now dead. Éponine was now even more passionate than before about showing the government and the soldiers.

"There's another attack coming!" called out Valjean. Enjolras immediately released her.

"Get back," he said, and grabbed his rifle. Éponine nodded and ran to the back wall, where Bahorel was.

The first wave came suddenly, but they were prepared. A brief break was given, as the soldiers regrouped.

"Thank you, we are in your debt," said Enjolras. "Would you like anything?"

Valjean nodded, "just the life of Javert."

Enjolras nodded, "do what needs to be done." The second wave was approaching, and Valjean vanished, taking Javert with him.

Bahorel was fighting, but he was also trying to make sure nothing hit Éponine. The soldiers were climbing up, and shooting into the barricade. People started falling. One soldier, wanting more damage, aimed for a bunch of loose wreckage, hanging on a windowsill about Bahorel and Éponine. A couple shots and the whole thing collapsed.

Éponine was nervously looking for Gavroche, when she felt Bahorel roughly push her away and out against the opposite wall. Dust billowed up, and Éponine started coughing. When the dust cleared, she could see a huge pile of wreckage were Bahorel was, and an arm poking out.


	20. Combeferre grieving

The wave ended, and the soldiers retreated for the night. Combeferre was checking to make sure everyone was okay when he passed by a small group gathered around a pile of garbage. Combeferre went over and his face paled when he saw the arm.

"Who's?" he asked Éponine.

"Bahorel," Éponine whispered. Combeferre knelt down and felt a pulse. He wasn't surprised to find nothing.

Combeferre stood up. "Clear the mess up, we can use some of the debris for the barricade," he said. He went to the café to continue his rounds.

He paused at the door, horrified by what he was seeing. Joly was kneeling next to a table, where a dead body lay. Joly was crying hysterically over the body. Courfeyrac couldn't see the face of the body, but he saw the bald head and his stomach dropped. More and more people were gathering behind him.

Combeferre went over to Joly, and put his hand on his shoulder. Bossuet was caked in blood and cold.

"I couldn't save him," sobbed Joly. "The bullets hit his lungs and heart. I just got him as he died," Joly broke down again. Courfeyrac hugged Joly and gently pried him away from Bossuet's body. Courfeyrac went over to Joly, knowing how it felt.


	21. Gavroche's song

Éponine watched the sunset. She sighed, that day felt like a lifetime. She put a hand on her bandaged wound and sighed deeply. There was still a dull ache, partially from the wound and partially from all of the loses that day.

Éponine went over to where Enjolras and Grantaire were standing.

"I'm fighting next time," she told them, her voice soft.

Enjolras sighed, and didn't answer. He knew she was way too stubborn. Grantaire gave her a rifle.

"There are no bullets or powder," he said.

"Well, can I have some?" asked Éponine, raising her eyebrows.

"There's no more ammo," said Enjolras, quietly. Éponine bit her lip.

"Some dead soldiers on the other side of the barricade probably have some," pointed out Grantaire.

"No, it's too risky," said Enjolras. "You'll be out in the open. If anyone does go there, they have to be as small as a little kid."

Unfortunately, Gavroche was listening to the conversation. He quietly slipped into the shadows, unnoticed.

"That's not the worst of it," said Grantaire.

"Why, what's happened?" Éponine said, turning from Grantaire to Enjolras. Enjolras didn't answer her. She put her hand softly on his arm.

"We're the only barricade left. And the people haven't helped out yet," Enjolras said, in a monotone. Éponine's eyes widened. They were alone. A handful of people with a pile of furniture keeping out trained soldiers with enough ammo to spare.

"Yeah, we're all going to die," said Grantaire, walking away.

"Ignore him," Éponine said. "We still have our flame. Even though it has not reached the people, we can try. And maybe that'll make them see."

Enjolras tried to smile, but failed. "We aren't giving up, that's for sure," he said. He opened his mouth to say something else, when a gunshot ran out from outside the barricade. Both of their faces' pales as they ran to peer over the structure.

Éponine gaped in horror as little Gavroche scurried around, collecting ammo. She could see rifles poking out from cracks and crannies, aimed at him.

Gavroche turned and gave his sister the thumbs up. He turned back around and started singing, "Little people know, when little people fight. We may look easy pickings, but we've got some bite!" Shots are fired, and one of them hits Gavroche in the arm. Grantaire had climbed next to Éponine, and both were nearly on top of the barricade, looking down in fear. Gavroche continued his song, "So never kick a dog because he's just a pup! We'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up!"

"GAVROCHE COME BACK!" Éponine shouted. Grantaire and the other fighters were shouting t Gavroche to get back inside the barricade. Gavroche grabbed some more ammo, and then he stood up, "So you'd better run for cover, when the pup grows—" A clear target, he was hit with bullets. Gavroche fell to the ground, dead.

"NO!" screamed Éponine. She lunged out from the barricade to get Gavroche, but someone grabbed her around the waist. She was dragged back down the barricade and held there. Éponine was screaming and fighting against her holder to get her brother.

"Éponine, he's gone," Éponine turned to see Grantaire holding her. His eyes were filling up with tears. Éponine looked back at the barricade, as if she was expecting Gavroche to come over there with his carefree walk and happy grin. But she knew he was no longer here on this earth. Éponine broke and down and began crying. She hugged Grantaire, and put her head on his chest. No one disturbed them, as they wept in memory of Gavroche.


	22. Grantaire's wish

**A/N: I'll apologize in advance. Sorry about this chapter. And there's a reference to Doctor Who.**

The moonlight shone in the barricade, and everyone could see. It was a beautiful full moon. Courfeyrac and Joly stared at it, wishing Jehan and Bossuet were still there with them to witness this.

A couple soldiers fired down on the barricade, and a cloud blocked the moon. Everything was dark, and students didn't shoot back. They managed to collect some more ammo, but didn't want to waste it. Plus, they couldn't see.

Éponine stayed with the wounded, helping out Joly. She squirmed as she heard the gunshots. The moon shone again, and the soldiers were gone. She cautiously walked out and looked around. She saw a body lying on the ground, moaning. Éponine walked over there, and knelt down beside him.

"Oh no…" she whispered, horrified. She pushed away the curly, black hair and stared at Grantaire. She unbuttoned his vest, which was sticky with blood. She bit her lip as she stared at the blood soaked shirt.

"Can you get me a bottle? It might ease the pain," Grantaire said, uncomfortably.

Éponine ignored him and turned away, "ENJOLRAS!" she shouted. Enjolras frowned and ran over to them. He stopped dead in his tracks.

He slowly went over to Grantaire's side. He didn't notice everyone backing off to give the two some space. All he saw was Grantaire.

"R, can you hear me?" Enjolras asked, kneeling down next to him.

Grantaire chuckled weakly, "Yeah, Apollo, although it is weird to see the god of sun outlined by the moon. I am happy you're here."

"R, you're going to be okay," Enjolras said, trying to reassure his friend.

"No, I know a lost cause when I see one," said Grantaire. Enjolras put his arm around his shoulders and his other arm around his back. "Looks like I'll be a martyr…"

"R, please, don't go just yet," Enjolras said, panic in his voice.

Grantaire reached an arm up and touched his cheek. "Do not be upset, Apollo. I don't want my last memory of you to be like this. A god should not be troubled by a mere mortal's death."

Enjolras held Grantaire close, "Listen—"

"I've been listening to you forever. Now it's your turn," said Grantaire. "Apollo, I have to admit that I've admired you. I…well, the right word is love, I guess. Although I knew you could never love me back, I never gave up. I decided I wanted to kiss a god in my lifetime, so I did. I also want you to love Éponine because she's been through a lot. You two need each other, at least while everything lasts. I feel selfish, for wanting you by my side in Heaven tomorrow. But I want you to live, and I'll doubt if I'll get in Heaven. And, forgive me, Apollo."

"I forgive you, but for what, I do not see," said Enjolras. "You've always been there to remind me that I have flaws, and yet you still admire me like a god. And I've never really realized that I've taken you for granted. And you will be in Heaven, R, count on it. You deserve to be there." Enjolras was tearing up.

Grantaire smiled, but winced. He was slowly fading. "Well, since it's my last chance to say it. Apollo, I love you."

Enjolras smiled, "I love you too, R."

"Can I humbly ask of something?" Grantaire asked, weakly.

"Anything," Enjolras said, pushing back Grantaire's hair.

"One last kiss?" Grantaire asked, softly.

Enjolras leaned down and kissed him. He could feel Grantaire kiss him back, and then stop suddenly. His lips grew cold, and Enjolras drew back. Grantaire's eyes were closed, and there was a slight smile on the cynic's lips. Enjolras stood up, and picked up his body. He carried him through the crowd of students, and put him softly on a table. "Goodbye, my love," he said, kissing his forehead. A single tear strolled down Enjolras's cheek.


	23. Combeferre leading

The students reinforced the barricade, putting more furniture over the holes. Enjolras was working nonstop, doing anything to keep his mind and hands occupied.

"I think we can rest now. They won't attack until it's light," Combeferre said. "Courfeyrac, take the watch. Enjolras, rest."

Enjolras ignored him. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and turned to see Éponine. Éponine took his hand silently, and walked over to corner. She sat down, and he sat down next to her. Éponine held his hands and put her head on his shoulder.

They sat like that for a while. Enjolras put a hand in her hair and sighed.

"I'm here," Éponine said, softly. In those words, she didn't simply mean that she was right there. It meant she was never going to leave his side, to leave him alone. He wouldn't be lonely anymore, and he'll always have her with him.

"Did you know?" Enjolras asked. "About R and the kiss and…"

"Yeah, I knew," Éponine said sadly. "And he was happy when he left. That was all you could give him. Happiness. And that was a lot, for someone like R."

Enjolras nodded. He wasn't able to speak for a while and they sat in silence again. "Does your injury still hurt?" he asked.

"No, it's find. It's more like my heart hurts," Éponine said. "You guys were my only friends. You accepted me and loved me and now all of you are dying," Éponine's voice broke, and she started shaking. Enjolras held her tight. "Let's just cherish the night while we have it," Éponine said. "No more crying and thinking."

Enjolras nodded and kissed her head. Éponine looked into his eyes, and they started kissing for real. It was slow and sad, and they hugged close. A couple people saw them, and smiled. It was a bittersweet moment. They were happy to be together, but they both knew they were probably going to die tomorrow.

They broke apart. "I love you," Éponine said, smiling. "And I know it makes you uncomfortable, but you should hear it more than once in your live. And it should be a happy memory, not a sad memory. It'll be a connection memory. So, when you think of love, you'll think of R and me."

Enjolras smiled weakly. "I love you too Éponine."

"It's been emotional for you, hasn't it?" Éponine said, "You're marble shell is finally cracking," Éponine joked.

"No," Enjolras said, defensively. He sighed, "Of course it has been emotional for me. I'm glad I have you, though. Even if it is for a short while. You understand."

Éponine nodded and kissed him again. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep. Enjolras stayed awake listening to Éponine breathing. More and more people drifted off to sleep. He saw that guy who dealt with Javert (Valjean) walk over to Marius's sleeping body. Enjolras looked up at the sky, and wondered if R was watching them now. He was probably hanging out with Bahorel, and Jehan was writing love poems. Bossuet would still be bald, and be watching Joly. Enjolras put his cheek on top of Éponine's head. He held her tight.


	24. Joly brave

**A/N: Valjean does take Marius away in this one, and is in the sewers, but that's just inferred. And mild cursing.**

The first light of dawn touched the barricade. The remaining students were clutching their rifles, ready. The soldiers marched into file and aimed at the barricades.

"Fire!" an officer cried, and the soldiers fired onto the barricade.

"Save your gunpowder!" Enjolras cried. The soldiers came closer and closer, until finally, they were in perfect range. "Now!" Enjolras screamed.

The students began firing back onto the soldiers. They were taking down targets, but there were so many more. The soldiers began climbing up the barricade. They had bayonets, and were stabbing at the students. One of the bayonets found their way to Feuilly, and he cried out in pain as the sword entered his heart.

No one had time to grieve as more and more people died. The soldiers were starting to overtake the barricade. Enjolras started retreating down the barricade. He stepped on someone and glanced down in horror to see Combeferre's empty eyes staring at him. Enjolras quickly looked away.

"Get inside!" Enjolras cried, taking Éponine's hand. Courfeyrac and Joly followed them. They were the only two alive. Enjolras noticed that Marius was nowhere to be seen. He didn't have time to worry, as the soldiers climbed over the barricade.

Enjolras blocked off the door, so the soldiers couldn't come in.

"Come out cowards!" a voice called from outside. Enjolras, Éponine, Joly, and Courfeyrac growled in anger. "You all are stupid! You have no chance, and you all are going to die! You are just a bunch of pathetic little schoolboys. Especially that one hostage we had taken—he was pitiful."

"NO ONE INSULTS JEHAN YOU BASTARDS!" Courfeyrac screamed. He jumped out of the window and ran to punch the soldier. Courfeyrac managed to knock someone out before he looked down to see a steel blade poking out of him. "Jehan," he muttered, before dying.

The soldiers tried to enter the café.

"Enjolras, take Éponine to the back room and hide. I can fend them off. You two need to get out here alive," Joly said.

"We're not leaving you," Enjolras said, frowning.

"You don't understand. Bossuet's gone. My best friend is dead, and I have nothing to live for."

"You have Musichetta," Éponine said.

"They know we're together, and they'll probably take her away from me. If any of us get out of here alive, I doubt they'll scold us and then send us off free." Joly said.

Enjolras nodded. Éponine hugged Joly, and so did Enjolras.

"Just tell Musichetta I love her," Joly said, and Éponine and Enjolras nodded. They both fled to the back room. Joly turned to face the door and raised his head defensively.

Enjolras and Éponine surveyed their dead end. They turned as gunshots echoed through the front room.

"Do you permit it?" Éponine asked, holding out her hand. Enjolras smiled and took it. They would die together. The soldiers came through the door. Enjolras and Éponine raised their heads and stuck their chests out.

The soldiers all lined up. And officer was glaring at the two revolutionaries. "Fire!"


	25. Musichetta sad

**A/N: So I was browsing fanfiction and I realized there are tons of Éponine/Enjolras fanfictions. And that this fanfiction has turned into one of those. So, sorry that this one has turned into that. Maybe I'll resurrect Grantaire, somehow…Oh, and in the last chapter, Valjean ran through the sewers with Marius on his back at super speed (he is Wolverine), ran into Javert, talked, and Javert just left to go check on the revolution. After his appearance in here, he then goes to commit suicide. And there's going to be more Marius/Cosette stuff now.**

"Stop!" A voice cried out. Enjolras and Éponine remained emotionless. Javert walked through the soldiers. "Let them be, the revolution is over."

"They could revolt again!" a soldier cried.

"In case you hadn't noticed, all of their friends are dead," Javert said quietly. "I don't think they'll be revolting again anytime soon." Javert turned to Enjolras and put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me," Enjolras glared at Javert and shook off his hand. He walked away from the soldiers, aware that Éponine was following him. He tried to not look at Joly's dead body on the ground as he left the café. The barricade had been completely torn down too. Enjolras surveyed the battle ground. He tried not to glance at his friend's dead bodies, but instead looked at all of the dead soldiers. There were so many lives lost during the course of two days. Enjolras paused for a minute, before walking on.

Éponine stepped carefully, following Enjolras. He went back to his apartment, and she followed him.

"Are you going home?" Enjolras asked, sitting down.

"No, I don't want to," Éponine said, sitting next to him. She frowned, "have you seen Marius?"

"No, I didn't see his dead body. I haven't seen him since the final battle. Do you think he survived?" Enjolras asked.

Éponine thought of Cosette, and how heart breaking Cosette would be if she found out that Marius was dead. "I hope so," she said, slightly aware that Enjolras had taken her hand in his.

Cosette was freaking out. She was isolated, and had no idea of what was happening. Her father wasn't there, and Marius was fighting on the barricades. Nervous, Cosette kept listening for news. Her father finally arrived home, and went straight to bed, exhausted. Cosette was too afraid to ask him about Marius. She was scared that Marius was dead. Cosette stared up at the night sky. A couple of bright stars shone out. She looked down and smiled as a wind blew a flower to her. She took it and smelled it, it was rather nice.

Cosette was given permission to go to town the next day. She hurried around asking about the revolution.

"Ghastly ending," one woman said, "I think one or two survived, but countless boys were slaughtered." Cosette bit back a yelp. She went back home, where a note was waiting for her.

"Yes!" She cried out. It was as if the rain had stopped, the clouds cleared off, and the sun was now shinning. Marius was alive! He was wounded pretty badly, but it wasn't fatal.

"I must go make bandages for him, to help him," she said, hastily putting the letter down. Her father watched her, and smiled slightly. Cosette did not know what the smile was for, and did not have time to wonder.

Enjolras and Éponine were adjusting to life. They were feeding off of Enjolras's money, which was slowly dwindling. The hardest day for them, was when the soldiers called them to name the bodies.

The soldiers had converted the Musain café into some sort of viewing chamber. Éponine and Enjolras entered quietly. There were a couple of people crying, but, besides that, it was empty.

"Well?" The soldier asked, impatient. He received two glares, and sank back into silent. Éponine and Enjolras approached a body nervously.

"Courfeyrac," Enjolras said, stiffly.

"This one is Jehan," Éponine said softly, from another body. Jehan looked peaceful, almost as if he was sleeping. "They should be buried next to each other." The soldier nodded.

Éponine turned and saw Musichetta, crying over two bodies. Éponine ran over to her and they hugged.

"Joly told us to tell you that he loved you," Éponine said. Musichetta attempted a watery smile.

"How did they…you know?" Musichetta mumbled.

"Bossuet was on the barricade. He got a few bullets in his chest. Joly looked at him, but he was already close to death," Éponine said. "Joly stalled for us as we went to the back room," Éponine started crying as well. The two women hugged tight.


	26. The Doctor's miracle

**A/N: Because I'm tired of Enjolras/Éponine**

Grantaire could see the pearly white gates in the distance. He walked over to them, but they began to fade. Pain hit him like a bullet, and his eyes opened in the real world. Grantaire swore.

"Easy now, son, I just saved your life," a man said. Grantaire looked and saw a doctor.

"Saved? I saw Heaven! Who knows if I'll get there again," Grantaire said. The doctor looked alarmed.

"I found a faint pulse on you, and I dragged you off the barricades. I managed to save you," The doctor looked smug.

"What happened at the barricades?" Grantaire asked, taking in his surroundings. He was on an examination table, but still had his pants on. He looked down to see his scarred chest. He was also sober, which meant that he was cranky.

"It was a massacre," the doctor said, sadly.

"Did anyone else live?" Grantaire asked his throat tight.

"Only three other people. Marius, Enjolras, and Éponine I believe their names were."

Grantaire started to see hope again. His Apollo was still alive. Yet, he was with Éponine now. Those two would be together, and didn't need him. He still wanted to see him once before he left.

"How long has it been?" Grantaire asked. "Since the barricades?"

"A couple of weeks," the doctor replied. "Just stay here a week more, and then you can go."

Grantaire groaned, "alright, but get me something to drink."

The doctor frowned. "I have smelt your breath, young man, and I do not approve of alcoholics. You will have water. Later, I'll let you have one glass of wine at dinner."

Grantaire, meanwhile, was counting down the days until he could see Apollo again.


	27. Survivor's burden

Autumn came to Paris, the winds sweeping through the streets. Éponine and Enjolras had been living together for a couple of months. When Marius was healed, they had gone over to visit him and Cosette. Éponine smiled at the memories.

Enjolras and her had waited hesitantly in front of Marius's grandfather's house. It was very rich, and luxurious. They had said they were friends from the barricade to the man who had opened the door. Marius had walked over, and nearly screamed.

"Éponine!" He cried and hugged her with one arm, as the other was in a sling. "Enjolras!" Marius shook hands with Enjolras. "You two are…here!"

"Yeah, we are," Éponine said, smiling slightly.

"Come in, come in. Cosette and her father have just arrived," Marius said. They entered and walked into the parlor.

Cosette gasped and ran to hug Éponine. Éponine hugged back tight. Cosette pulled away and wiped tears from her eyes, tears of joy.

"First Marius, now you!" Cosette grinned. Enjolras, Marius, and Cosette's father left the girls to talk. No doubt they were going to talk about politics or the government or something like that.

"How's Marius doing?" Éponine asked, quietly.

Cosette sighed, "Most of them, he's alright. He'll go into these moods though…he'll just get so depressed and I don't know what to do!"

"Just be with him," Éponine said. "Enjolras and me are the same way. It's always the worst at night, with the dreams and nightmares."

Cosette hugged Éponine again. "I can't ever imagine the horrors. But you guys are here and safe, you must be thankful for that."

Éponine nodded.

Most of the time, the dreams were rather okay. Éponine dreams would vary: Jehan writing poetry, drinking with Grantaire, Courfeyrac flirting, Joly freaking out, Bossuet and his bad luck, Bahorel getting into a fight, Feuilly working on a fan, and Combeferre reading. Enjolras's dreams were more personal memories of him and his friends, all of their fun times together. The light in their eyes when they were as passionate as he was.

The dreams could turn to nightmares quickly. Whether it was Marius standing in front of the rifle, Éponine soaked in blood, Grantaire with his bloody chest and small smirk, Gavroche being shot out, Jehan in his pool of blood, Combeferre's dead eyes, or the image of Joly sobbing over Bossuet. Nearly every night Enjolras or Éponine would wake up sweating or crying. They would be hugged and comforted slightly, but they knew these dreams were never going to go away.

Grantaire would watch his friends, from a distance. He had wanted to speak with them, but he was afraid they'd scold him again for drinking. He watched Cosette and Marius walk around, Cosette helping Marius, since he was injured. Éponine would accompany them once in a while. It seemed to him that Éponine and Cosette were bonding more and more. Sometimes Enjolras and Éponine would go out. Both looked pale, skinny, and as if they hadn't slept in days. Sometimes, they would look at each other with love, but then their faces would fall back into sadness.

Grantaire hated seeing a frown on his Apollo's face. He hated seeing him sad. Grantaire wished he could do something to help him, but he had no idea.


	28. Cosette's wedding

**A/N: The plot will pick up again soon, I promise. I just need to get these chapters out of the way. Oh, and the wedding scene is from the movie.**

Autumn gave way to winter in Paris. Everything seemed to be stuck in a limbo. Marius and Cosette were planning their wedding, which was set February 16th. Cosette's father had left, and she had no idea where he went. Cosette would talk to Éponine about this, and the two girls would talk all of the time.

Éponine had to go dress shopping, since she barely owned anything. She mostly wore Enjolras's clothes, not caring about the scandalized looks thrown at her. But it was Cosette's wedding, and Éponine wanted to look acceptable. She ended up getting a simple red dress. Enjolras was paying for it, and she didn't want to get anything extravagant.

Grantaire never got up the courage to talk to them. He just watched. He was always there, and he always made sure they didn't see him. Grantaire wondered if he was going crazy. He hadn't talked to anyone for months, and he kept seeing ghosts. Grantaire swore he saw Bahorel sitting at a table one day, as he walked by a café. He kept doing double-takes.

That February day came, and it was truly beautiful. The sky was a perfect blue, and the birds were singing, even though it was still winter. Éponine and Enjolras arrived, and said hello to Marius and Cosette. After that, they just stuck together, talking to each other occasionally.

"Oh no," Éponine said, scared.

"What?" Enjolras asked, alert.

"My parents," Éponine said, stiff. Enjolras looked over to see Marius talking to a couple. Marius looked angry. Éponine walked away, quickly. Enjolras watched the man give something to Marius. They talked for a little bit, and then Marius punched him. The Thénardiers were escorted out by a few big men. Marius ran to get Cosette, and the two left.

E00njolras walked over to Éponine, still puzzled. "It's okay, 'Ponine, they left."

Éponine breathed out a sigh of relief. "Where did Marius and Cosette go?" she asked, glancing around.

"They left. Would you like to go for a walk in the garden?" Enjolras asked. There was a garden outside. Éponine nodded and took his hand.

The two walked outside in the garden.

"I can't believe the weather," Éponine said. "It's like it's good just because Marius and Cosette are getting married."

"Yeah," Enjolras said. Something had been nagging him for a while. "Do you still love him?"

Éponine sighed. "I kind of gave up when I rescued Cosette from the kidnappers. And then I became friends with Cosette, and they got married. A part of me will always love Marius, but more as a brother and best friend. May I remind you who I'm living with at the moment?" Éponine smirked.

Enjolras chuckled. "Yeah." His face grew serious, "I don't think I can stay here. The government is doing nothing, and it has been eight months since the barricade! Everything I see reminds me of my friends, and how the government doesn't care. I can't continue like this. I can't get a job, I can barely get out!"

"Where will you go?" Éponine asked softly.

Enjolras looked at her in surprise. "First of all, you're coming with me. Second, probably to go help unify Italy. There's an organization called Young Italy, I might join it and help. We can first move to the territory that France owns, and then move farther inland."

"Young Italy," Éponine said thoughtfully. "Les Amis de l'ABC had a better ring to it."

They both laughed. In their happiness, they thought they could hear other ghostly beings laughing with them.

"So, when will we go?" Éponine asked.

"Soon," Enjolras said.

They walked in silence for a while.

"I hope there are flowers in Heaven for Jehan," said Éponine. "There were only a couple of gardens in Paris, and he really loved them."

"There will be fields of flowers. There will be whole meadows filled up with the most delicate flowers you have ever seen," Enjolras said.

Éponine squeezed his hand. "Joly will be happy to be in a hygienic place for once. Do you think Bossuet will ever have his luck back?"

"Imagine that…Bossuet with a whole head of hair…Grantaire will still be drunk up there," Enjolras said, saddening at the memories of the cynic drunkard.

"Don't you think he'll actually be sober?" Éponine frowned.

Enjolras sighed, "One thing about Grantaire, he's never sober. He always has a drink."

Éponine's eyes welled up with tears. "I wish they were still alive," she whispered.

Enjolras hugged her. "Me too," he said, softly.


	29. Friend encounter

Éponine went to the café where Musichetta was working.

"How are you feeling?" Musichetta asked her.

"Okay, how about you?" Éponine asked.

"Fine. Working helps take my mind off of them," Musichetta sighed, "everything I see reminds me of them, you know what I mean?"

Éponine nodded.

"Like that man there just ordered Grantaire's favorite drink," Musichetta said sadly, nodding over to a table where a man was sitting.

Éponine looked back and frowned at the figure hunched over at a table. Grantaire's favorite drink was a mixture of the strongest stuff, topped with a rum biscuit. It was weird for two men to order the same exact thing.

Grantaire knew it was risky going to a café that Musichetta worked at, but so far he was fine. He had a cap on that his black curls. He was wearing an oversized jacket, which helped disguise him. He finished his drink, and breathed out loudly.

Grantaire stood up to leave. He dropped some coins on the table and headed for the door. He reached out to open it, when someone grabbed his wrist.

He turned to face the person, and was surprised to see Éponine. Their eyes locked, and both of them froze, Grantaire in fear, and Éponine in shock.

"You're not supposed to be alive," Éponine said, faintly.


	30. Friend surprise

**A/N: Some suggestive stuff in this chapter. Oh and last chapter was set in May, so this chapter is set in May too.**

Éponine dragged Grantaire out of the café and to a quiet spot on the street.

"How are you still alive?!" She asked, still faintly.

"Are you okay, you seem uneasy," Grantaire said. Éponine sighed, and sat down. Grantaire sat down next to her.

"So?" she asked.

"Hello, to you too," Grantaire said, sarcastically.

"I saw your dead body," Éponine said.

"You saw my limp, unconscious body," Grantaire corrected. He sighed. "I was basically dead, 'Ponine. I was so close to Heaven, but then, someone decided to save me. He was a doctor. I'm pretty scarred up, but I'm alive. I was sober for a bit, but I'm now drunk again."

"Why didn't you come find us?!" Éponine demanded. "You were right here! And I don't think it took you nearly a year to heal."

"I've been watching you guys," Grantaire admitted. "I just didn't have the courage. Besides, Enjolras likes me better dead."

"That is not true, R," Éponine said.

Grantaire shrugged, "Now what?"

"Now you're going to see Enjolras," Éponine said.

"It'll be better if I don't," Grantaire said tiredly.

"No it won't," Éponine said. "What are you afraid of?"

"He's going to see me drunk, and shun me," Grantaire said.

Éponine hugged Grantaire, but winced when he hugged back harder.

Grantaire pulled away and frowned. "'Ponine, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel sick…" Éponine trailed off, unsure whether to tell Grantaire. If anyone else should know, it should be Grantaire. "…I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

Saying Grantaire was shocked might have been an understatement. "Are you serious!? Wow! With Enjolras's baby, right?"

Éponine nodded.

"Funny, I thought if you did it with a god you burned up. You seem perfectly fine. So, you're carrying around a demigod," Grantaire paused. "I'm happy for you, but honestly, who knew Enjolras was able to do it?"

Éponine managed a weak laugh. "A year of doing nothing is hard on him. We only did it like twice, but that was enough apparently. Anyway, he's freaking out, you know him. Are you sure you're okay with it?"

Grantaire rolled his eyes. "I'm fine with it, just a little surprised. Still can't believe Enjolras actually did it with you? Was he good?"

Éponine snorted, "Amazing, you should do it with him too."

"I plan on it," Grantaire joked. "Are you sure you aren't a goddess?"

"Positive," Éponine said. "Speaking of Enjolras, I would suggest trying to become sober now that you're back."

"I'm working on it," Grantaire said, dismissively.

"No, you're not," Éponine frowned. She stood up and held out her hand to help Grantaire up. "We're going home." Grantaire sighed and got up. Éponine frowned and hugged him again. "It'll be okay, R."

Grantaire nodded. Éponine led him to Enjolras's place. She stopped in front of the door.

"Wait here, I'll talk to him first," Éponine said, slipping inside.

Grantaire only had to wait for a little bit before the door was thrown open. He saw a quick glimpse of Enjolras staring at him with a look of pure shock on his face, before Enjolras threw himself at Grantaire and hugged him tightly. Grantaire was surprised to hear crying coming from Enjolras.


	31. Comrades reunited

**A/N: Some suggestive stuff in this chapter.**

"How did you…survive?" Enjolras asked him. They were all siting on the couch, Grantaire in the middle of the three.

Grantaire repeated what he had told Éponine.

"I…just can't believe it," Enjolras said. He took a deep breath and then smiled. "Thanks for coming back."

Grantaire nodded as guilt swept over him.

"So, where have you been staying?" Éponine asked him.

"The streets," Grantaire said.

"What?!" Enjolras looked appalled.

"Well, you're staying here now," Éponine said.

"No, I don't want to be a hassle," Grantaire said.

Enjolras put a hand on his shoulder, "R, you're our friend. You're welcome here."

"Alright," Grantaire mumbled. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No! You've been sleeping on the streets for who knows how long! You need a bed!" Enjolras said.

"Yeah, well, I don't think you have two beds. And 'Ponine's pregnant, she needs the bed!" Grantaire said.

"I can sleep on the couch," Éponine said, dismissively.

"No!" Enjolras and Grantaire said at the same time. The argument continued for a little while.

"Fine, I have a solution! You two take the bed, I'll take the couch," Enjolras said at last.

"Sure I won't take your girl?" Grantaire smirked.

Éponine laughed. "Yeah, Enjolras, I can easily choose," she grinned evilly.

"You two are disturbing," Enjolras said.

Grantaire and Éponine yawned and went over to the bed to climb in it. Enjolras snuggled up on the coach and immediately fell asleep.

"You're going to stay here, right?" Éponine asked him.

"Yeah," Grantaire nodded.

Éponine turned to face him. "R, seriously."

Grantaire sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Should I give up on Enjolras?"

"Of course not!" Éponine said.

"But you two…" Grantaire started uncertainly.

"Enjolras has more history with you," Éponine cut in.

"I assume we can still be in a relationship," Grantaire said, slowly.

"Yeah, you'll two be in the relationship, and I'll supply the babies," Éponine joked.

Grantaire laughed loudly. "If you want."

Éponine was laughing as well. "I'll switch back and forth from Enjolras to you."

Grantaire raised his eyebrows. "Can you take my massive—" He stopped when Éponine threw a pillow at his face.

"Shut up!" she nearly screamed.

Grantaire threw the pillow back, and a full-out war started. Éponine just punched Grantaire in the jaw when a throat cleared. They both looked at Enjolras standing at the foot of the bed.

"Can you please try to keep it down?" He asked, tiredly.

"No!" Éponine cried and threw a pillow at him.

"That's it," Enjolras got in the bed in between them. "Here, I'll be a barrier."

"The marble shield that's-not-really-necessary-because-I-know-you're- ticklish-on-your-sides-get-him-R," Éponine said the last part really fast.

Grantaire immediately started tickling Enjolras. Éponine giggled and joined in.

"Stop it," Enjolras said, in between laughs. Finally, he gave up struggling and just became a dead weight.

They ended the fight by cuddling and falling asleep. Éponine was in the middle, being hugged by Grantaire and Enjolras. Enjolras's head was on top of Éponine's, and Grantaire's head was on top of his, buried into the golden locks. All of their hands were overlapping and intertwined.

_Jehan pouted. "Please can I go down to see them?"_

_Courfeyrac frowned. He eventually sighed. "Ok then, get the other boys."_

_The seven Les Amis boys gathered around and headed down to Earth, as ghosts._

"_Where are they?" Feuilly asked._

"_Probably Enjolras's flat," Combeferre said._

_The boys went over to the flat. They entered it and walked to the bed, where they saw the three beings in the bed, sleeping._

"_Aw," Jehan smiled._

"_Enjolras's love life is getting more complicated than Marius's," Bahorel remarked._

"_And we won't miss a minute of it," Courfeyrac grinned._

_Bossuet stepped closer, and managed to glide through a table._

"_It's a good thing you're a ghost," Joly said, as Bossuet stepped back._

"_Oh, Gavroche wants to come next time," Courfeyrac said to Combeferre._

"_Does he really need a chaperone?" Bahorel asked, frowning._

"_We're his family now. Family looks out for each other, even after death," Courfeyrac said._

"_We'll let him see Éponine next time," Combeferre said._

"_We should go," Feuilly said, looking outside. It was going from I-can't-see-anything dark to I-think-there's-a-blob-right-there dark. They cast a ghostly light around the room, which fell upon their three friends._

_One by one, they went back up, leaving the Earth. Combeferre went last, pausing first. He went over to them and touched their hands. They all shivered slightly, as if they could feel his presence in their dreams. Combeferre smiled sadly and left._


	32. Morning walk

Grantaire woke up rather early. Éponine was still sleeping, but Enjolras was up and pacing. Grantaire got up and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras sighed. "Let's go for walk. I need a friend and some fresh air."

Grantaire nodded and grabbed his coat. They left the flat and headed down a street.

"So, what now?" Grantaire asked no one in particular.

"We've been given a second chance for a reason," Enjolras said. "We must continue on."

Grantaire snorted. "Not in France, I hope. I think we saw what happens when people revolt here."

"Éponine and I are going to help unify Italy soon, and we want you to come with us," Enjolras said.

"We?" Grantaire asked.

"Well, mostly me. I can't lose you again," Enjolras stopped walking to turn to face him.

"Did you mean what you said?" Grantaire asked, softly.

"What did I say?" Enjolras asked, frowning.

"All that stuff when I was injured at the barricades. Or did you say it just because you thought it'll make me feel better?" Grantaire asked. This was one of the things he needed to get off of his chest.

"No, R, I truly meant what I said," Enjolras said, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "You don't understand how happy I was to realize that you're back among the living."

"What about 'Ponine and your baby?" Grantaire asked, in spite of himself.

Enjolras sighed. "I can't abandon them and I'm not leaving you. We'll work something out."

Grantaire nodded, "I'm glad to be back, Apollo. And thanks for not kicking me out…even though I'm drunk again."

Enjolras chuckled and took his hand. "We'll work on the drinking, but your home is with us now."

Grantaire nodded again, and they walked some more. Their hands were still together, more for comfort and emotional stability than for pleasure.

"So, unifying Italy? Your plans are never small," Grantaire laughed.

"They're working for a unified republic," Enjolras said. "So many countries are having revolutions and turmoil."

"Must be Christmas," Grantaire smirked.

"We not have changed France, but we can help Italy," Enjolras said, sternly.

"That's what I love about you," Grantaire said softly. Enjolras's cheeks grew red, but he didn't say anything.

They finished up their walk with empty stomachs, and returned back home looking for some food.


	33. Ghost world

Enjolras and Grantaire walked back into the apartment to find Éponine there with breakfast ready.

"Depend on the pregnant woman to make breakfast," she muttered, but with a sly grin. Enjolras kissed her cheek, and Grantaire ruffled her hair.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Éponine asked, winking at Grantaire.

"Just two friends talking," Enjolras said as they all sat down around the table.

Grantaire frowned. "Do you two believe in ghosts?"

"No," Enjolras said. "Yes," Éponine said at the same time.

"You've seen them too?" Grantaire asked Éponine. Enjolras looked at them like they were crazy.

"Yes! Things out of the corner of your eyes. Something that's not there the second time you look," Éponine said, nodding.

"So, who have you seen?" Grantaire asked casually.

"Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Jehan, and Gavroche," Éponine said. "I feel as if Joly's hovering around me all the time, though, since I'm pregnant."

"He probably is," Grantaire said, "I've seen Bahorel and Feuilly, and I swear I've seen Bossuet once."

Enjolras sighed, "They're watching out for us."

Grantaire snorted. "Watching out? More like watching at the most awkward times. I know if I was a ghost, I'll probably watch you shower."

Enjolras's face grew red and Éponine snorted. "Wow, R," she said, shaking her head.

Grantaire shrugged and resumed eating. The trio ate in silence for a while, pausing to say a comment or two.

Finally, Enjolras stood up. "Big day, today. And by that, I mean social interactions. Don't look at me like that, R, it's just Marius and Cosette!"

Grantaire sighed, "Fine, but I need to borrow some clothes."

"Alright, but you can't have my red jacket!" Enjolras said, sharply.

Grantaire moaned, and went to take some of Enjolras's clothes.


	34. Last miracle

Enjolras knocked on Marius's door. Marius opened it up.

"Éponine! Enjolras! You guys are back already!" Marius said, grinning.

Grantaire pushed himself in front of the two, "hey Marius," he grinned.

Marius's face turned white. "B-b-but I-I-I t-t-though y-y-you w-w-were d-"

"I'm not, though, seriously," Grantaire patted Marius on the shoulder.

Cosette came walking over to the door, wondering what was happening. "GRANTAIRE!" she screamed and ran over to hug him. She barely knew him, but it was another friend for Marius, and another friend for her. She winced as Grantaire hugged back tighter.

Grantaire pulled away, frowning. "Are you pregnant too?" Cosette glanced at Marius before hesitantly nodded. Grantaire snorted, "what, did you guys have a foursome or something?" All of their faces (besides Grantaire's) turned red as Grantaire strolled inside.

"Wait, if you're alive, that could mean…" Cosette began, hope in her face as they followed Grantaire.

"No," Grantaire said softly. "The others most definitely did not survive. I've seen their dead bodies, all of them. I saw them being buried. I'm the last miracle."

Cosette bit her lip and Marius put his arm around her shoulders. Éponine turned to Cosette. "So, I'll make the tea." She turned to Grantaire. "Yeah, we got pregnant at the same time, but it was not a foursome and it was not organized. If we ever decide to do one, we'll invite you, we promise."

Grantaire snorted again and laughed while Marius looked mortified. Enjolras gazed fondly at Éponine, who always did her best to cheer everyone up.

Marius, Cosette, and Éponine left to go prepare lunch. Enjolras sat down on the couch and Grantaire sat down next to him.

"So, Apollo, did I disappoint you in my manners?" Grantaire smirked.

Enjolras sighed, "No, R, but watch your mouth before you say some ridiculously inappropriate comment."

"Yeah, I can't imagine you and Marius in a—" Grantaire began.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and shut Grantaire up by pinching him.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Grantaire whined.

Enjolras grinned and pinched him again. Grantaire frowned and attacked back. The two boys wrestled on the floor, until Grantaire triumphantly pinned Enjolras down. Grantaire was bigger, but not heavier. Enjolras grinned and rolled around so he was pinning Grantaire down.

They stayed like that until Marius, Éponine, and Cosette came back.

"Grow up," Éponine grinned as she said this. "We have tea and we'll be in the parlor when you're done."

The three of them went inside the parlor, and sat around the table.

"So, what's it like with Grantaire?" Cosette asked.

"Nice," Éponine responded.

"What about the budding Grantaire and Enjolras romance?" Cosette grinned.

Éponine laughed. "It's finally happening! I honestly couldn't be happier for my friend."

"Aren't you jealous?" Cosette interrogated on.

Éponine rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm jealous that after months with Enjolras, Grantaire comes around to spend two days with him," she said sarcastically.

"That's the Éponine we now. Sarcastic, smart, and superb," Marius toasted her, and Éponine blushed.

"Well, we have at least 9 months before we need to figure this thing out," Éponine said. "And a lot could happen in 9 months."

Marius frowned. "Between Enjolras and Grantaire? I highly doubt that."

But Marius was proven wrong when Enjolras and Grantaire didn't come to the parlor for another hour. Cosette leaned over to Éponine and whispered, "He's still as blind as before." The girls giggled and turned their attention back to their lunch.


	35. Anniversary of the Barricades

The anniversary of the barricades came. That June day was filled with memories and horror.

Grantaire stared up at the sky in disgust. It was a beautiful day, which he hated. The day should not be beautiful. It should be awful and gloomy. His friends had been dead for a year, nothing should be good. He sighed, thinking about his friends.

Éponine was out getting some food. She looked at everyone happy and frowned. One year ago, they were crying in the streets over her murdered friends. How quickly they forgot.

Enjolras sighed; astonished that it had been a year since the barricades. The last year seemed like a dream. Bits of memories flashed through his mind.

The three of them met up with Marius, Cosette, and Musichetta after they had breakfast. Musichetta, Cosette, and Éponine all hugged and linked arms as they made their way to the graveyard. Enjolras, Grantaire, and Marius walked in silences. Eight of their friends were dead, including Éponine's little brother.

The first grave they visited was Combeferre's.

Musichetta walked over to it, "Combeferre. I hardly knew you, yet Bossuet told me so much about you. He said how you were the smartest man he's ever known. You were also incredibly kind and thoughtful. You had so much going for you."

Cosette stood next to Musichetta. "I don't know you, and I'm sorry. I should have made an effort to get to know Marius's friends. I was selfish back then. But now, as I look at you who fought for other people's freedom, I realize what true human beings are. And how you guys are the true angels of this world."

Éponine hugged Cosette and sniffed loudly. "Combeferre, dear Combeferre. I've heard so much about you and I enjoyed talking to you. You were like the father of the group, teaching them about revolution while keeping an eye over them. You protected them and were a remarkable being."

Marius took a deep breath, "I know we might not have gotten off on the right foot, but I hope you forgive me. I know you disliked my badgering over Napoleon and my political views. I know how your views were so radical, but you guys never gave up. Even when the people didn't come to our aid, you still fought. You were braver than I had ever been."

Grantaire sighed, "Oh Combeferre, the times we had together. I used to annoy you so much, but not as much as Marius, since you still talked to me. Your voice was nearly as good as Enjolras's, and you had the talent he had. You really were a great co-leader. You didn't let anything stop you."

Enjolras nodded. "Combeferre you were my best friend. You were always there, figuratively and literally. You helped the revolution greatly. You were always on task, always fighting. Whenever I needed anything, you were there. You were dedicated and loyal to the cause. That was all I could ask of you."

They moved on slowly to Courfeyrac's grave.

Musichetta tried to smile, "Courfeyrac, the flirter. My first impression of you was that I better keep an eye on you. You got into trouble a lot, even though you didn't mean it. You were so good natured and would always crack jokes. One of the nicest things you've ever said about me was when you first met me. You turned to Bossuet and said how 'hey, your luck has turned around.' I was so touched by what you said. It made me feel so much better about being introduced into a group of intimidating men. Thank you so much."

Cosette brushed some hair out of her face, "You were friendly to everyone, even when they didn't deserve it. What I've been told about you is how much you brought to their group. You were special and you should have known that in your life."

Éponine closed her eyes, remembering Courfeyrac's cocky grin. "You were always looking out for Jehan. I remember how close you two were. I also remember how you sacrificed yourself just to put the National Guard in their place. They had no business insulting him and you fought for him. I hope you two are happy together in Heaven."

Marius fought back some tears. "You were my first friend here. I was a new and shy boy, and you accepted me. You brought me in and immediately took a liking to me. I'm not exactly friendship material, but you didn't care. You adopted me and really helped me. After leaving my Grandfather's no one really showed me any kindness. They laughed at me and talked behind my back. But you were just standing on the street and decided to start a conversation with a lonely boy without a home. That means so much to me. Without you, I might not have survived. I wouldn't have known to manage my time and get a job. You were there for me, and I should have always been there for you. I feel like a bad friend so many times for avoiding the meetings to see Cosette and only fighting a little bit. I didn't want to die, and I let that overshadow me. You were so focused on your goals and kept on fighting. You are a hero, Courfeyrac, simple as that."

Grantaire smiled sadly. "Courfeyrac, the flirt. I remember how you flirted with everyone single person you saw. And I mean everyone. You were always there to try to settle out the drama. And I was told that you had a hand in Éponine and Enjolras being together. Thank you, Courf. You always know the right thing to do, and you always have a hand in love problems. You always mean the best, and your plans have yet to fail. Keep an eye on every lover, Courf, they need your help," Grantaire joked weakly.

Enjolras was touched by what Grantaire had said. "Courfeyrac, you really held the group together. You were the peacekeeper. You were the friend that always lent a hand. I appreciate it ways that are impossible to say. Thank you for being a part of this group and contributing to it. You did not die in vain. The world will become a better place, and it's thanks to you as well as the other members."

Jehan's grave was dotted with flowers.

Musichetta bit her lip. "You were so sweet and gentle. I remember how you thanked me every day for no reason. Joly and Bossuet would talk about your poetry and how good it was. I asked for a poem, and I got the most wonderful poem ever. It was beautiful and I've kept it. I will keep it forever as a reminder of you."

Cosette wiped her eyes. "Marius has told me a lot about you. He said how your hair was covered in flowers. I've always wondered where you got all of those flowers. I feel as if we would have been best friends if we knew each other. But now, I'll guess we'll never know," Cosette's voice broke at the end.

Éponine shakily stepped forward. "You were the most innocent young man I have ever known. Everything about you was nice, and you loved flowers and poetry and all good things. You shouldn't have died. You were barely old enough to experience life, you shouldn't have died! You should be standing right next to us, laughing and giggling and composing poetry. You should be running in the summer air and having fun. But that's not what happened. Instead those soldiers took you and shot you! You were a hostage! And afterwards, they mocked you! Those pieces of filth!" Éponine's tears were coming down and she stepped back.

Marius put his hands behind his back. "When I first saw you, I knew you were sweet and caring. I always wondered why the revolution called to you. You had everything you need and you disapproved of violence. I never really saw what was hidden behind the flowers and giggling and happiness. Behind all of that was a soldier. A fierce soldier who showed himself at the time of your death. Someone who would sacrifice their life just for a cause. You are brave, Jehan."

Grantaire opened his mouth, "It's remarkable to find an optimistic person in these troubled times. I saw the decrease of people on the streets, and say how people are killing each other. You see the decrease and say how people are helping. You were bright and cheerful, a flame that shouldn't have been burnt out. I hope you realize just how dear in our hearts you were. It was impossible to dislike you, and coming from me, that's saying something. Farewell, Jehan, and spread hope wherever you are now."

Enjolras cleared his throat slightly, since it was becoming tighter and tighter. "Jehan, you were a boy at heart. You would have fun and get distracted. You showed us how we are all boys at heart, and we mustn't forget that. You were our grip on the child world, the world of happiness and purity. You brightened up the revolution and I am happy to have known you."

The next grave was Feuilly's.

Musichetta was holding onto Cosette and Éponine. "Well, dear Feuilly, you were very nice to me when we met. I remember how excited you were about Poland. Your fans were beautifully crafted. I secretly bought one because I thought it was the loveliest one I had ever seen. It was pink with purple trimmings. There was a purple sketch of a flower on it. I still have it, and I remember you every time I look at it."

Cosette squeezed her hand. "I heard how you were a workingman and an orphan. I'm an orphan as well. I feel so bad when I think about young boys abandoned on the street, barely making any money with the work they do. I am so glad you found Les Amis. I do not know how you found them, but they helped you. They're your friends. And, sometimes, that's all a lonely orphan needs."

Éponine squeezed her hand back. "Feuilly, I feel as if everyone forgets about you. Your story is amazing, but people overlook it. And I promise you to make sure no one forgets your story. I'll tell your story and the rest of Les Amis's story to everyone I can find. You will not be forgotten, I promise you."

Marius bit his lip. "I never really took a chance to get to know you. I feel awful about that. You were so nice and polite. You really would help people and you knew what it was like to be an orphan. The Les Amis adopted both of us. But you were really a part of them. You added your story to theirs and made their story your own. You deserve a family, and you got one with Les Amis."

Grantaire nodded. "You would always take a joke, and had a nice sense of humor. You would chat with Bahorel and me, and we would talk about various things. You have good social skills, and really talk to the people, not just lecture them."

Enjolras put his hand on Grantaire's shoulder for emotional support. "You helped us see the outside world. You would remind us what was really going on and how we really needed to hurry. You took France as your mother, and had a place in your heart just for her. You knew about the affairs of other countries. You would tell us of revolutions there. You should have traveled across the world, talking to regular, ordinary people about freedom. There was so much more we can do, but our time was cut too short."

Bahorel's grave was next.

Musichetta wiped some tears from her eyes, "Bahorel, always getting into fights and drinking to nearly a Grantaire-drunkenness level. You let words fly out of your mouth without thinking them through. But that was nice. It was nice that you never tried to sugar-coat the truth. True, you were brash at some points and could use a bit more tact, but you always knew in your heart what to do."

Cosette was crying softly. "I hope you would like me if you knew me. We have very different personalities, but we could find some common ground. We could talk about helping the poor…and the stupid rich…and how much I respect you guys. I've never tried to really change the world, but you tried and succeeded. You showed them what it means to sacrifice yourself for a cause, and to believe in something so fully that nothing else matters."

Éponine buried her face in her hands. "You saved my life. At the barricades. The debris was falling and I would have died. But you saved me. I know you did. I felt you push me away as the dust fell. And I never knew who shot at the debris to make it fall. I never got my revenge. And I wish I did. You were like a big brother to me, looking out for me as best as you could. I just wish we could have talked more."

Marius had a handkerchief out. "Honestly, you intimidated me. You were huge and tall and muscular and could have squashed me like a fly. But you were nice and didn't abuse your power, except for in fights. There was a great man behind that grin."

Grantaire was crying as well. "Bahorel, my drinking buddy. The number of times we would drink together and reminisce about the good ol' days. It was nice to have a buddy who didn't yell at me for drinking my problems and pain away. You were always there, with or without a young lady besides you. Even though I'm trying to cut back on drinking, every time I drink, I drink to you."

Enjolras put an arm around Grantaire. "You are a very good listener and have always followed me without any protests. Your dedication helped my confidence, as I saw how you followed me without question. You took the revolution seriously, which was one of the only things you actually did take seriously. You fought bravely and valiantly. I am proud to have fought beside you."

Next was Bossuet's grave.

Musichetta was crying really hard now and being hugged by Cosette and Éponine. "My Bossuet, oh my Bossuet! I wonder if you knew how much I loved you. You would always trip down the street with a small on your face. You were covered in bruises and nasty cuts, which you didn't care about. We made jokes about your luck, and you would always laugh along with us. You were one of the best men I have ever known. I was glad to be with you and Joly. You got self-conscious with your bald head, until I remarked how handsome it was. You are handsome, no matter what anybody says."

Cosette patted Musichetta on the back. "I was told of your bad luck, and of your optimism. Because of this, I admire you so much. You were constantly being put through awful situations, and you always had a smile on your face. How you could have done that, I don't know. The worst always happens to the best of people. I hope your luck is back, Bossuet, where you are now."

Éponine let Musichetta cry into her shoulder. "You were hilarious and told some of the best jokes I have ever heard. I loved the way your face lit up whenever you saw Musichetta or Joly. And I am happy that Joly was with you when you died. You deserved happiness at your final moment, and that was what you got."

Marius took a deep breath. "The very first day I met you, you managed to save my skin in school and fail yourself. Why you did that, I do not know. You sacrificed your spot in the class for me, a stranger you did not know. We became friends and I grew to like you even more. Your bad luck never tied you down. It makes me feel bad that I have good luck when you had some bad luck. Well, at least your love life was much easier to manage than mine. You deserve that happiness, something you weren't given to last."

Grantaire sighed. "I apologize for making fun of your baldness. It was not something you could help, and I honestly did not like it. But it was rude of me. I hope you didn't hold it against me. Now that I think about it, all the times we spent drunk leads me to believe you forgave me. I doubt if I do deserve your forgiveness. I'm just a cynic drunkard. You, my man, are a loveable friend."

Enjolras hugged Grantaire. "Bossuet, you were very brave. You didn't let anything stop you from your dreams. Your bad luck was just a nuisance to you. You didn't let it control you, you revolted from it. And you revolted again with us. I was glad to have you as a part of Les Amis."

Right next to Bossuet's grave was Joly's grave.

Musichetta shook as she spoke, "Joly, my wonderful dear little hypochondriac. You were so cute, talking about all the diseases you had. I remember how adorable you were when you were panicked. We always managed to calm you down. You were studying to be a doctor. You were going to save millions of lives. And you tried to. I just didn't think it'll come at the price of your life," Musichetta broke down again.

Cosette held onto Musichetta and Éponine. "Joly, the doctor. You helped heal people. You worked with the wounded on the barricade. You saved people. You should be still saving people right now. The world needs doctors like you, Joly."

Éponine closed her eyes. "Thank you for saving my life. So many doctors would have abandoned me. The bullet was still in there, and everything had looked hopeless. But you tried. You always tried. Even when the stakes are against you, you never stop trying. And that is a wonderful trait to have. Because of you, more people are living. You are determined to help, and that is one of the greatest gifts anyone can ever have. And I was happy to know someone like that."

Marius put his hands in his pockets. "My praise seems small next to theirs, but you were a great guy. I remember the time you were convinced I had pneumonia. I had said it was just a simple cold, but you forced Courfeyrac to take me home and care for me. I was secretly glad, since it could have grown to something much worse. You always know what's best for people. Your bond with Bossuet and Musichetta is very strong. You have two people who love you dearly and would do anything for you."

Grantaire took a deep breath, "Oh Jolllly, how smart and dedicated you are. Bossuet would always talk highly of you, and you meant so much to him. You were so happy and delightful. Until you thought you were sick and then panicked. But, apart from those moments, you were full of joy. And that's not easy. Well, for me it isn't."

Enjolras stared at his shoes. "Joly, you saved 'Ponine and me. You let us go to the back room, you stalled for us. You sacrificed yourself so that Bossuet would have some company and so that they wouldn't hurt Musichetta. You always thought about others, and not yourself. You put our lives before yours, and saved our lives as a result. You were brave, standing in front of the National Guard. You were ready to see Bossuet again and joke with Courfeyrac and talk with Jehan. You were so brave that day, I hope you realize that."

There was one grave left. It was a very small grave, a child's grave. This grave belonged to Gavroche.

Musichetta remembered Gavroche, the lively young boy, "You had so much going for you. You were so spirited and lively. You were smart and cunning, and really tried your best to help. You were a very remarkable young boy."

Cosette was crying silently. "I saw you in the streets a couple of times, but I doubt you would have remembered me. I was just a simple rich girl. I remember you from my time at the Thénardiers, you were just a baby. You didn't remember me. I remembered how your parents would look at you with disgust. No child should ever have to go through that! They were your parents! I hope you and 'Ponine can forgive me for saying that they're awful people. A boy like you should have grown up with a loving family."

Éponine had to find her voice to speak again. "You were just a boy. Just a boy! They shot you! Those pieces of trash shot at a little boy! You weren't doing anything wrong! You shouldn't have died! You can't have died! Please, come back, Gavroche, please come back. Courfeyrac, look out for him up there. Will you please do that for me?" Éponine was crying so hard she couldn't speak again.

Marius looked as if he was going to be sick. "Little Gavroche. Innocent Gavroche. You shouldn't have been at the barricades. You shouldn't have put yourself in danger. You shouldn't have collected the ammo. You should have gotten out of harm's way and survived. You should have survived. You should have survived."

Grantaire numbly acknowledged that Marius was done talking. "You were a wonderful little spitfire who was as brave as all of us. I'm glad you're still with Les Amis. We're all watching out for you Gavroche. We have your best interests at heart. We wanted you to have a good life in our new world we wanted to create. But some things just cannot be."

Enjolras looked into the sky, and thought of Gavroche. "I had let you be at the barricade. I never thought you would die. I never thought you would go collect some ammo. You were so young. You had barely begun your life and it was snatched away from you. My Amis, my friends. If I could bring you back, I would. We need you here on Earth, with us. We need your laughter and quiet chatter. We need you."


	36. Bonding

The months went by and Éponine and Cosette's stomachs were growing rather big. Éponine's stomach was nearly twice the size of Cosette's.

Grantaire was sitting next to Éponine, talking about this and that. Grantaire was slowly becoming sober, since he promised to try. Éponine was advised against drinking and Enjolras wasn't much of a drinker so their house was slowly becoming alcohol free.

Grantaire eyed Éponine's huge stomach. "You can put your hand on the baby if you want," Éponine said, smiling. Grantaire rolled his eyes, but a second later he put his hand on her stomach. He frowned as he felt something kick him from inside of it.

"The baby kicked me!" Grantaire cried, incredulous.

"Aw, he likes you," Éponine said.

"He? How do you know it's a he?" Grantaire raised his eyebrows.

"I don't, but at least it's better than calling the baby an it," Éponine narrowed her eyes.

"So he shows his love by kicking people?" Grantaire clarified.

"What are you two talking about?" Enjolras asked, walking inside their place.

"The baby kicked Grantaire," Éponine said. "He put his hand on my stomach."

"That's my child," Enjolras chuckled. He kissed Éponine and ruffled Grantaire's hair. "So, you two have been bonding, huh?"

"Yeah, we're pretty much like siblings. Except for the dirty jokes we constantly make," Éponine said, grinning.

"And you have to deal with both of us," Grantaire's grin was identical to Éponine's.

Enjolras surveyed them for a moment and then sighed. "We're never going to have boring days with you two."


	37. Rest

Enjolras had been working extremely hard the past few weeks. He had to get everything ready for their upcoming move to help Italy, scrap up money to stay alive, and supply baby stuff for Éponine. Musichetta had some old stuff from she was a baby, so she gave it all to Enjolras. Cosette had said she would buy her stuff, and Éponine needed Musichetta's things more than her.

When Enjolras came home, Grantaire and Éponine were gone. They had gone for a walk around the streets. Enjolras looked over at the empty bed, so inviting. Temptation gave in and he flopped down on it. He said he'll just close his eyes for a second, but next thing he knew, he was fast asleep.

Grantaire and Éponine walked through the door. They looked around for Enjolras.

"He's asleep," Grantaire said, walking over to the bed.

"Finally, he's been working too hard," Éponine said. She took off Enjolras's shoes and Grantaire removed his coat. They both cuddled with Enjolras, to make him feel warmer. Besides, they wanted to take advantage of this situation. This did not come around every day.

"He's waking up," Grantaire said sleepily as Enjolras stirred.

"On three. One…two…three" Éponine said.

Both she and Grantaire got close to Enjolras's ears. "Enjolras…" they whispered on either side of him in a creepy way.

Enjolras jumped, startled. Grantaire and Éponine burst out laughing. "Don't do that," he said, yawning.

"You can never escape us, Apollo," Grantaire said, smirking.

"Oh really?" Enjolras asked, crossing his arms.

"Besides, we'll have another tormentor in a couple of months," Éponine rubbed her stomach.

"He has my genes, you know," Enjolras said.

"He also has mine," Éponine smirked. "And Grantaire's going to help raise him. So, ha!"

Enjolras looked from Grantaire to Éponine. His best friends, his lovers, his tormentors, his family. Enjolras was glad to have them, even though they were content on annoying him endlessly.


	38. Josephine

Cosette was bringing the plates over for dinner on the table. Marius was scribbling over a piece of paper, a frown etched onto his face. He was focused on his work, which had starting becoming harder recently.

Marius jumped when he heard the crash. He turned and saw Cosette, her face in pain. One hand was on her stomach. "The baby's coming," she said.

Marius led Cosette over to the sofa in the living room. He quickly sent a servant to Musichetta and another one to Éponine.

Marius held Cosette's hand until they arrived. Cosette was in pain, and she winced from time to time. Her winces were becoming more consistent.

Musichetta ran into the house. She saw Marius looking scared and Cosette, who was sweating.

"Marius, go get some rags and water," Musichetta said. "I know what to do; I've done this job before."

Marius nodded and ran out, getting the supplies Musichetta needed.

Meanwhile, Enjolras, Éponine, and Grantaire were making their way over to Marius's house. They weren't fast, since Éponine had to stop a couple of times and couldn't run. She was too big and heavy for them to carry, so they just matched her pace.

Musichetta was helping Cosette. Marius was pacing the parlor, freaking out. When Enjolras, Grantaire, and Éponine got there, Enjolras and Grantaire went to be with Marius. Éponine went over to Musichetta and Cosette and tried to help as best as she could.

"Marius, you can come in now!" Musichetta said, hours later. Marius paled. Grantaire gently pushed him and Marius tentatively walked to where the girls were.

Cosette was wrapped up in a bunch of blankets. Éponine was talking softly to her, while Musichetta was holding a baby in her arms.

Marius walked in a daze over to the baby. Musichetta grinned at him and put the newborn in his arms. "It's a girl," she said.

"What shall we name her?" Cosette asked faintly.

Marius looked at Cosette and smiled. He looked back at his daughter. She had blue eyes and freckles everywhere.

"Josephine?" Marius asked. Cosette smiled. "Josephine."


	39. Maximilien and Charlotte

_Joly had gone down to visit Marius, Cosette, and Josephine. He was very proud of Musichetta for delivering the baby. Joly went to go check on the others. He paused at the foot of Enjolras's bed where Enjolras, Éponine, and Grantaire were sleeping. He focused on Éponine, who was awake. She looked like she was in pain. Joly started to realize that Éponine was entering labor. The pain was probably not bad and she must think it was a false alarm. But Joly knew it was the real thing. Joly went over to Grantaire. He put a hand on Grantaire's forehead. Grantaire, shivering at this ghost touch, awoke suddenly._

Grantaire frowned at the darkness. He could hear someone whimpering beside him.

"'Ponine? What's wrong?" he asked, moving his hand over to hold her hand.

"I'm fine," Éponine's weak voice drifted over to him.

Grantaire froze as he touched something wet. "Are you bleeding?"

Éponine didn't respond.

"You're giving birth!" Grantaire got up and lit some candles. "Enjolras, wake up!"

Enjolras rubbed sleep from his eyes. "It's in the middle of the night!"

"'Ponine's giving birth! I need you to get Musichetta and Cosette!" Grantaire said.

Enjolras jumped out of the bed and ran outside.

Musichetta had seen the look on Enjolras's face and knew right away what was happening. She ran over to their house as Enjolras went to Marius's house.

Marius was frowning, "Enjolras, why are you here?"

"'Ponine's having the baby!"

"Now?" Marius was confused.

"Yes, right now! Grantaire's with her," Enjolras said, panicking.

"Well then, we'd better go," Cosette had come down with little Josephine in her arms.

All three of the Pontmercys went with Enjolras. Musichetta was already taking care of Éponine, and Grantaire was holding Éponine's hand.

"Marius, take Josephine. Enjolras go with him. R, go as well," Cosette said. Grantaire nodded and gently pried his hand away from Éponine's.

"No, please don't go," Éponine said in between her cries of pan. She grabbed Grantaire's hand again. Cosette nodded once to let Grantaire know he could stay if he didn't watch and didn't make a sound. Grantaire smoothed Éponine's hair from her face.

Enjolras was pacing. "Is it supposed to be this frightening?" he asked Marius.

Marius chuckled and looked down at Josephine, who was sleeping peacefully. "Yes but it's worth it. When you hold your child in your arms for the very first time, there's no greater happiness."

Enjolras briefly smiled before pacing again. He was worried beyond normal. _What if something went wrong? What if one of them died? What if…? _Enjolras shook those thoughts from his mind.

Hours passed and still there wasn't any news. At one point, they heard Cosette cry out. Josephine slept on, and Enjolras held her for a little bit. He gave her back to Marius and kept pacing.

Marius sat on the sofa, since they were in the living room. "You should rest, it's going to be awhile," he told Enjolras.

"What if they're done when I'm asleep?" Enjolras asked, scowling.

"Then I'll wake you," Marius said simply.

Enjolras sat down, but didn't relax.

Dawn was starting when Cosette called out that they could come in.

Enjolras raced in and stopped short when he saw the scene before him. Éponine was unconscious in the bed, a bunch of blankets on her. Grantaire was putting a wet rag on her forehead. Enjolras went over to Cosette, where she held a small bundle in her arms. He froze when he saw Musichetta, another bundle in her arms.

"Twins," Musichetta grinned.

Cosette was holding a boy. He had brown eyes and the little hair he had was blonde. Musichetta was holding a girl with blue eyes and some brown hair.

Enjolras, Éponine, and Grantaire had already spent some time debating baby names. "Maximilien and Charlotte," he said. Grantaire grinned.


	40. Late night talk

Musichetta had to leave, but Marius and Cosette stayed. They put Josephine, Maximilien, and Charlotte in the crib. It was cramped, but all three little babies fit. Éponine was still sleeping on the bed. Enjolras and Grantaire were sitting next to the bed. Enjolras was holding Éponine's hand and Grantaire had his head on Enjolras's shoulder. Marius and Cosette were sharing the couch in the living room.

Grantaire woke up and rubbed his neck. He looked at Enjolras and wasn't surprised to see him awake.

"Can't sleep?" Grantaire asked.

"No. I'm worried. Éponine seems so small and frail. Besides, Cosette was saying how hard it was to deliver twins," Enjolras said.

"'Ponine's strong. She'll make it through," Grantaire said.

Enjolras kissed Éponine's hand. "She can't leave us now. She has to make it through."

"Enjolras, you need to relax," Grantaire said, touching his shoulder. "She's fine."

"Is she? Is she really?" Enjolras turned to look at him.

"Yes. Besides, she has Joly looking after her," Grantaire chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Enjolras frowned.

"I feel as if I didn't wake up by chance. I woke up by fate. If I hadn't woken up, we wouldn't have gotten Cosette and Musichetta in time. I don't think we're qualified to deliver a baby," Grantaire mused.

"Cosette's barely qualified herself," Enjolras smiled. "Thank goodness we have Musichetta."

"There are some things I don't want to see, and the miracle of life is one of them," Grantaire said.

"Marius drunk should be added to the list," Enjolras said. "I was the only one sober so I remember it. You don't want to know what he did."

"Let's put in the inside of Bahorel's mouth. I've never seen so many rotting teeth, and that includes my teeth as well," Grantaire said.

"Don't forget Courfeyrac and his thing. Walking around naked is not charming," Enjolras said.

"One time I walked in on Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta. I don't want to elaborate" Grantaire said.

Enjolras and Grantaire laughed for a few seconds. Grantaire sighed and closed his eyes. "So, what's going to happen now?"

Enjolras sighed, "You know, with two babies, we're going to need extra help in raising them."

Grantaire grinned. "Night Apollo," Grantaire fell asleep.

Enjolras listened to Grantaire's snored and Éponine's breathing. He sighed again and prayed that he wouldn't lose anymore of his friends.


	41. Eponine sick

Cosette frowned as she checked Éponine. Éponine wasn't doing too good.

"I think she's sick," Cosette said.

Grantaire paled. "Sick? She can't be sick."

"Marius is going to go out and buy medicine," Cosette said, wearily. Grantaire felt bad for her. Cosette was exhausted, as she had to look after Éponine and three babies. She was also the wet nurse, since Éponine was too small, frail, and unconscious to feed her children.

"Why don't you rest for a bit," Grantaire said. "Musichetta's coming over soon, and Enjolras and I can take care of them until she gets here."

"Are you sure?" Cosette asked.

Grantaire nodded. "You're exhausted. You've been a big help, and now your reward is your nice comfy bed where you can sleep uninterrupted."

"Thanks," Cosette hugged Grantaire. Marius escorted her home, where she fell asleep at once.

Enjolras, meanwhile, was in the bedroom, watching Éponine sleep. He kept checking her pulse and making sure she was okay. Éponine moaned and opened her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Enjolras asked, frowning.

Éponine weakly grinned. "Okay. I could be better."

"You're sick," Enjolras said, miserable. He kissed her forehead, which was very warm. He went over and placed a damp rag on her forehead.

"The baby…" Éponine whispered, anxious.

Enjolras chuckled. "Twins, 'Ponine."

"Twins?" Éponine's eyes were alight.

"Yes, Maximilien and Charlotte," Enjolras said, smiling. "Both are beautiful, just like you."

Éponine grinned. "You named our son after Robespierre?" Enjolras chuckled and wiped her hair from her forehead. Éponine sighed, "They look like you, don't they?"

"Honestly, they're a mix. Maximilien has brown eyes and blonde hair. Charlotte has brown hair and blue eyes," Enjolras said.

"Which one is older?" Éponine asked.

"Maximilien, but not by a lot," Enjolras said.

"I'll see them…after I sleep…" Éponine began closing her eyes.

Enjolras bit his lip. He kissed her softly, "Wake up soon."


	42. Accident

"Don't worry, she's getting better," Cosette smiled at Enjolras. "'Ponine will be fine in no time."

"Thank you so much. Thank Musichetta for me when you see her," Enjolras said.

Cosette nodded, "will do. Hey, where's R?"

"He went out to get some food," Enjolras said.

Cosette nodded and left. Enjolras was left alone with three sleeping people, Éponine, Maximilien, and Charlotte.

Enjolras sighed and sat on the sofa. He meant to just relax, but next thing he knew, he was sound asleep.

Enjolras awoke to the sound of someone beating on the door. He threw it opened and saw Cosette standing there, out of breath.

"Musichetta found him when she was going home…we took him to our house…it doesn't look good…leg destroyed by a carriage…" Enjolras knew who she was talking about, but it still chilled him when she said his name. "Grantaire's in a really serious condition, you have to come right away."


	43. Recovery

Enjolras had run out of the door and to Marius's house. Cosette had called a doctor, and went to Enjolras's apartment to check on Éponine and the babies.

The doctor had cleaned up most of Grantaire's injuries, but was worried about the leg and his chest. His old barricade wounds had opened up again, and he was bleeding rather badly. The doctor went on to surgery, while Enjolras held Grantaire's hand the whole time.

The doctor said the surgery was a success, and that he had to set Grantaire's leg. After a couple minutes of cursing like a sailor, Grantaire was calmed down. He was light-headed and dizzy from the anesthesia they had given him earlier.

"So, what's up with my leg?" Grantaire asked, turning to Enjolras.

"The doctor said it would heal, but not completely. You'll have a limp and won't be able to walk properly," Enjolras said quietly.

"That's not too bad," Grantaire said. He smiled, but then he frowned. "Sorry, we can't go unify Italy. If you want to go without me, go ahead."

"No," Enjolras's eyes flashed. "We're not leaving you. Besides, Young Italy is doing fine on its own."

"Well, that's lovely," Grantaire said, sarcastically.

Musichetta sighed, "Honestly, Enjolras, first Éponine gets sick and then Grantaire gets run over by a carriage?"

"You've got Bossuet's luck, haven't you?" Marius chuckled softly.

"I guess I have. I do have a best friend and a lover, who look out for me," Enjolras smiled fondly at Grantaire.


	44. Stories

Years passed, and the children grew up. Maximilien and Charlotte were very close to Josephine. Maximilien and Charlotte were also very close to Grantaire. Grantaire walked with a limp, and too much walking would tire him out.

Éponine, Enjolras, and Grantaire sat around the table. Charlotte was on Grantaire's lap and Maximilien was on Éponine's lap.

"Can you tell us a story, Uncle R?" Charlotte asked, turning around, her big blue eyes meeting Grantaire's. Grantaire chuckled, and ruffled her hair.

"My stories are for when you're older," Grantaire said.

"Correct," Enjolras said, narrowing his eyes. He felt his three year old twins were too young to know about drinking and mistresses.

"I have a story," Éponine said, putting her chin on Maximilien's head.

"Can we hear it?!" Charlotte asked excited, bouncing up and down.

"Of course," Éponine smiled. "So, one day my little brother, Gavroche, went out onto the streets. He noticed a man there, sitting down, looking glum. So, Gavroche went over to him. The man said he lost his wallet. Gavroche decided to go find it. He searched high and low for it. But," Éponine paused for dramatic effect, "It was nowhere to be found. So, Gavroche was sitting with his friends, pondering what to do."

"What did they do?" Maximilien asked. Charlotte and he were watching her with undivided attention. Both Enjolras and Grantaire had heard the story before, and were talking softly to themselves.

"They searched and searched and searched. But couldn't find the man's wallet," Éponine said, sadly.

"Did they ever find it?" Charlotte asked, her lip quivering.

"Yes. They found wallet in the nasty, smelly sewers of Paris," Éponine whispered.

"Ew!" Maximilien and Charlotte cried.

Éponine had to skip over how exactly they found the wallet. Gavroche had called her and Azelma over, and they searched the sewers. They ran into the Patron-Minette and Thénardier. Éponine distracted them, while Azelma and Gavroche pick-pocketed them. Gavroche quickly found the wallet in Thénardier's pocket. They had to sneak out, and there was a nasty encounter with a man with a knife. They got lost, and had to spend the night there. But, eventually, they got out.

"The man was so glad that Gavroche found his wallet. As a treat, he gave him two tickets to the opera. Little Gavroche invited me along, and we saw the opera," Éponine finished.

"What was the opera like? I imagine it was wonderful! With ball gowns and pretty ladies, and handsome princes," Charlotte said, excitedly. Éponine smiled at her daughter, who loved to hear Grantaire talk about Greek Mythology for hours.

"It was wonderful. Everyone had such lovely voices," Éponine said.

"Can we go see an opera?" Charlotte asked.

"Maybe when you're older and you can remember it properly," Enjolras said.

"Can we bring Josey?" Maximilien asked.

"Of course!" Éponine laughed at Maximilien's nickname for Josephine.

"Well, my leg is cramping up," Grantaire said.

"Come on, you can rest," Enjolras picked up Charlotte so Grantaire could get up. Grantaire leaned on the table as he stood up. Enjolras put Charlotte down, and let Grantaire lean on him. Éponine smiled as she watched them enter the bedroom.

"Can we visit Uncle Marius and Aunt Cosette?" Maximilien asked.

"You just want to see Josey!" Charlotte teased.

Éponine smiled and hugged her children close. "I love you two so much."


	45. The fall

Five years passed. The children were all eight. Grantaire was looking after them at Enjolras's apartment while Enjolras, Éponine, Marius, Cosette, and Musichetta went to run errands. They invited him to come, but he knew his leg would be a bother and someone had to watch the children.

Grantaire was in the kitchen, talking with Charlotte. Maximilien and Josephine were playing tag around the house.

"Can you tell me more about Greek Mythology?" Charlotte asked. "What goddess am I like?"

Grantaire smiled and thought to himself. "I say Hestia."

"What's Papa? And Mama?" Charlotte asked.

"Your father is Apollo and your mother is Artemis," Grantaire said. It was sort of weird, since Apollo and Artemis were twins, but Éponine was too fierce to not be Artemis.

"What about Max?" Charlotte asked.

"I say Zeus," Grantaire said, thoughtfully. "He has a lot of your father's talents. He'll become a great man one day."

"What about Josey?" Charlotte asked.

"Hmmm, Aphrodite? Athena? It seems to me that she is a combination of the two. I say she's Athena, Uncle Marius is Eros, Aunt Cosette is Aphrodite, and Aunt Musichetta is probably Hera."

"What about you?" Charlotte said, jumping up and down with excitement. Her long brown hair bounced around, and Grantaire smiled.

"Dionysus?" Grantaire said, shrugging.

"Max says that they really aren't our uncles and aunts," Charlotte pouted.

"Well, not really. We're just really close friends. We've been through a lot together," Grantaire said, softly.

Charlotte could see he was upset, and she hugged him.

"_She's so adorable," Jehan said to Courfeyrac. Gavroche was running around the streets with Bahorel, looking for his sister. _

"_Yeah, she really is. She needs a protective older brother. Good thing she has Max," Courfeyrac said._

"_It's Maximilien," Combeferre said._

"_I'm not calling him that," Courfeyrac said. "I'll call him Max. Max works."_

_Combeferre scowled, "it's informal!"_

"_Times are changing," Joly reminded them._

"_Too fast," Bossuet said. "Musichetta's moving on with her life without us."_

"_Is she?" Courfeyrac asked. "You've noticed how she's not becoming a mistress for any one. She's still staying true to you two."_

Josephine just tagged Maximilien when she heard Charlotte scream. Their faces paled and they ran inside the kitchen. Charlotte was holding an apple, and Grantaire was unconscious on the ground.

"I went to get some food and he fell!" Charlotte was crying. Josephine ran over and hugged her quickly. "Max, stay with them. I'm getting help," Josephine grabbed a coat and hat and ran outside, looking. Maximilien was shaking as he pulled Charlotte closer to him.


	46. Funeral

_Gavroche noticed his presence first. He ran over to the gates._

"_Gav, where are you going?" Courfeyrac said, chasing him._

"_We have to get R," Gavroche said._

_Courfeyrac stood shocked, as he realized what was happening._

_Combeferre smoothly took control, leading the group down to Enjolras's apartment._

Maximilien was used to seeing his parents in charge. He was used to see his parents being strong and smiling, even when they looked sad. So, when his mother screamed and his father started crying at the sight of Uncle R, his world turned upside down.

Marius hugged Éponine as she shook with crying. She clutched his shirt and buried her face into his chest. Enjolras was sitting down, his head in his hands. Musichetta had run to get a doctor, but they knew it was too late. Grantaire's chest wasn't moving, and his skin was pale. Cosette was trying to find his pulse, but failed.

The doctor came and confirmed their fears. Grantaire was dead. The doctor was unsure of the cause, but he said it might have a result of his drinking, his leg, and his old barricade wounds.

The funeral was short and simple. Maximilien was confused as to why they didn't burry him in the common graveyard. Instead, they were walking out of town and to a meadow. Flowers were blooming everywhere. Josephine and Charlotte held hands as they ran through the flowers. Josephine was worried about Charlotte. Charlotte had been really close to Grantaire, and was devastated when he died.

The two girls stopped when they came to an odd looking rock. "It has a name on it," Josephine said, stepping closer. "C-c-combe-ferre. Combeferre."

"Here's another one," Charlotte said, looking at the tock next to it. "Cour…fey…rac. Courfeyrac."

"Look, the next one has Jehan on it and the one after that is Feu…fu…feu—"

"Feuilly," Musichetta said as the adults and Maximilien caught up to them. She looked down the row of the eight tombstones. "Then it's Bahorel, Bossuet, Joly, and Gavroche."

"Gavroche…" Maximilien's eyes went wide.

"They're friends of ours," Enjolras said, softly. "We're burying R with him, right next to Gavroche."

Éponine picked up Charlotte, who started to cry again.

"_Bad timing, R," Combeferre told the new addition._

_Grantaire sighed and stared longingly at Enjolras. "Why did I have to die now?!"_

"_Come on, the others want to meet you," Combeferre said, putting a hand on his shoulder._

_Grantaire nodded and followed Combeferre. He turned back around to see one more glance at Enjolras, "I'll wait for you, Apollo."_


	47. Revolution

Seven years passed since Grantaire died. His death left a gaping hole in their hearts. Maximilien and Josephine grew closer. They would spend nearly every day together, just talking. Everyone commented how the two were best friends and very cute together.

Charlotte would generally be cheerful, but she fell into these depressing moods. Only Maximilien would be able to snap her out of them. It was an unspoken fact that she missed her Uncle R greatly. The two had been very close, and Grantaire would spend all of his time with her. She was there when he died, and that took a heavy toll on the child. During these moods, her eyes will become downcast, and she'll stare into space. She blocked out sounds, and sometimes let a tear fall from her eyes. Maximilien would rouse her by touching her shoulder.

Enjolras was busy with the new situation in France. Revolutionaries had heard his name and his story. They would constantly come to his door, and try to talk to him. While Enjolras wanted to change France, he couldn't help but remember the last revolution he held. Enjolras didn't think he could make friends and then watch them die again. But the lure of revolution was too strong. Enjolras joined in, even though he kept himself cold and distant from the other members. They thought he was just pompous. They didn't realize that he was trying to avoid any more pain.

It took a while for Éponine to convince Enjolras to let her join in the rebellion. Some of the worst fights their children have seen got started because of this.

"Why can't I help?!" Éponine shrieked.

"Because it's dangerous!" Enjolras nearly shouted.

"So was the last rebellion!" Éponine shot back.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're the only ones left!" Enjolras said, quietly. "Only Marius, you, and I."

"But, it's going to be bigger this time—" Éponine started.

"And more people will die," Enjolras said. "More innocent Jehan's, more helpful Bahorel's, more caring Joly's, more of our friends. The last thing I can do is protect you," his voice broke at the end.

Éponine rushed over and hugged him tight. They both were crying.

"It's time for bed, you two," Éponine said to her children, who were staring at them. They nodded and rushed off.

Enjolras reluctantly let Éponine into the new revolution. He kept a careful eye on her, making sure she was always safe. Éponine was strong, he knew that. He also knew she could be reckless. At least Marius was sitting this one out.

Marius and Cosette decided to help out with the wounded. They knew that there would be wounded, as the crisis was serious and the people were mad. They opened their home to the homeless and sick. Musichetta joined them and helped out as a nurse.

When the actual rebellion happened, the children stayed at Marius and Cosette's house. They helped out Musichetta, and did chores around the house. They weren't allowed outside.

"What's that sound?" Charlotte asked, looking outside.

"Fighting," Musichetta said, distributing bread and water to the patients.

"Why are they fighting?" Charlotte asked, turning around.

"It's complicated. They are rebelling against the government. They are mad. And they are going to fight for the cause they believe in. They believe in it so strongly that they'll leave their loved ones to fight for tomorrow. Even when they might not live through today," Musichetta started tearing up. She got back to her work, leaving Charlotte to think.

Enjolras remembered the first day Charlotte called him Apollo. Éponine was making dinner, and she sent Charlotte to go see if Enjolras could take a break from working.

"Papa! Papa! Apollo, are you there?" Charlotte called out.

Enjolras frowned. "What did you call me?" he asked, puzzled.

Charlotte blushed, "I picked it up from Uncle R. He had always called you Apollo. Mama was Artemis. I was Hestia, Maximilien was Zeus, Uncle Marius was Eros, and Aunt Cosette was Aphrodite. Aunt Musichetta was Hera!"

Enjolras smiled and ruffled her hair. "Well, then, my little Hestia, why have you called me?"

"Dinner's ready!" Charlotte said, excitedly.

"I guess I can take a break. Besides, I want to hear more stories about Greek Mythology," Enjolras said, standing up.

"Didn't Uncle R tell you?" Charlotte asked her eyes wide.

"No, he only tells his favorite person in the whole wide world those stories," Enjolras said, picking her up. "And that person is you."

"Is he still looking after us?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, he is," Enjolras said, putting her on his hips.

Charlotte looked upwards. "Uncle R, will it be okay if I tell them the stories?" She waited patiently. Enjolras smiled as he felt a wave of calm settle over them. It was as if Grantaire was looking down on them.

"I think he'll let you," Enjolras said with a smile, walking inside the kitchen.


	48. Wedding and Boring

**A/N: I don't know what Enjolras's last name is, so I'm just going to use Enjolras as his last name.**

Six years passed since the revolution, and things calmed down. Enjolras kept working to make sure France was always in a good political place. Éponine worked as a schoolteacher, teaching the basics of reading and writing to every little kid. Marius was a successful lawyer, and Cosette still helped out volunteering. Musichetta was still a barmaid, but she didn't really want to do anything else.

Charlotte and Maximilien got two younger brothers, Jehan Courfeyrac and Gavroche Grantaire. Jehan had brown curly hair and brown eyes, and Gavroche had brown hair with blue eyes, like Charlotte.

Josephine got a younger sister, Marie. Marie had short, fluffy brown hair with brown eyes. Her skin was pale and free of freckles.

It was no surprise when the announcement came of the engagement of Maximilien and Josephine.

"Looks like we're family now!" Marius was very happy about this. Enjolras looked weary, and Éponine and Cosette were laughing.

"Don't you think they're rushing into things? They're only 21," Enjolras said.

"Cosette and I were much younger when we were married," Marius said. Enjolras gave him a look that said he was not helping.

"Let them get married, we need some more joy in our lives," Musichetta said.

"Can I plan the wedding?" Cosette asked, excitedly.

"Okay," Éponine said. It was much easier to let Cosette do what she wanted.

"Mother!" Charlotte's voice called from the other room. Éponine turned and saw her daughter walk in with a six year old Gavroche and a four year old Jehan. Jehan was crying and Gavroche was narrowing his eyes. "They got into a fight," Charlotte explained.

Éponine got up to go resolve this fight. Little five year old Marie didn't have any siblings to compete with, except for her much older sister, whom she adored.

Maximilien and Josephine decided to get married in the spring, when the flowers were all open and the wind blew warm air their way.

The wedding was very simple and short. Soon, Maximilien Combeferre Enjolras and Josephine Fantine Pontmercy were married. Enjolras signed the document thing and Cosette remembered her wedding and her father's injury. Marius remembered it too, with a bit of guilt.

Maximilien and Josephine got their own apartment, but were still visited by their family. Maximilien was working with politics, and his goal was to finish up what his father started. Josephine loved working with young children, and wanted to help the poor.

"Isn't normal life boring?" Musichetta remarked one day to Éponine and Cosette. They were having a girls' day, and were sipping tea in Cosette's parlor.

"Makes you wish you were back to that time before the first barricades sprung up," Éponine said, thoughtfully.

"Still, I want to be with Marius," Cosette said.

"What if we never met Les Amis?" Musichetta asked suddenly.

Éponine chuckled, "then our lives would have been dull."


	49. Deaths

Musichetta was the first to go. She was walking home from work in the freezing cold a couple of years later, and had forgotten her shawl. She was constantly tired and cold. Eventually, Musichetta got pneumonia. Cosette and Éponine nursed her continuously. But Musichetta didn't want to get better.

"I think it's time for me to see my boys again," Musichetta said weakly from her death bed.

Éponine and Cosette were crying, but they nodded. Musichetta told Cosette to save her medicine and she fell asleep. The funeral was very short, and they buried her in front of Joly and Bossuet's grave.

Five years later, it was Éponine's turn. Éponine had a slight drinking problem when she was younger. She was an alcoholic, and would drink nearly as much as Grantaire used to. But, she met Marius and had wanted to make herself seem more appealing. The lure of alcohol had vanished by the time her gaze shifted from Marius to Enjolras. On the night of Grantaire's death, Enjolras found Éponine sleeping with a pile of empty bottle next to her. Éponine controlled her alcohol consumption for the most part, but the stuff was still destroying her liver. Her bad habitats and malnourishment as a child caught up to her, and she fell sick too. Cosette was trying to help, but one day she just burst into tears.

"Don't you fret, Enjolras. I don't feel any pain, I'll just sleep in your embrace," Éponine said softly to Enjolras, who was holding her one day. Enjolras had put her next to Grantaire. She died in 1858, at the age of 43.

Cosette and Marius died two years later, in 1860. Cosette caught a disease from a poor person she was helping. Marius was caught up in a violent riot at one of the trials. They were put in the meadow, buried in the same grave.

Enjolras lived to a nice old age. He got to watch the rest of his children and Marius's children marry. He saw his grandchildren. Maximilien and Josephine were so heavily influenced by the barricade story of 1832 that they wanted to continue the tradition of naming their children after important people in their parents' lives.

Maximilien and Josephine had three sons, Feuilly Bahorel, Joly Bossuet, and Georges Mabeuf as well as one daughter, Musichetta Simplice.

All four grandchildren loved to listen to Enjolras talk. He would tell them stories about revolutions and things they can only imagine.

Enjolras died in his sleep, peacefully. The day before he had told his son, "You deserve a place among the revolutionaries."


	50. Reunited

**A/N: Last chapter! This story is now officially over. Anyways, just want to say thank you to all of the reviewers and the people who followed/favorited it. I hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

_Enjolras stood in front of the gates. They were gigantic and Enjolras felt humble compared to them. They opened up to a familiar figure._

"_Combeferre?" Enjolras stepped forward. Combeferre was in his regular suit, with his regular spectacles, and still looked like he was in his twenties._

"_You look much younger," Combeferre stated. Enjolras glanced down and put a lock of hair before his eyes. He was his 26 year old self again, wearing his red vest and simple clothes._

"_Where are the others?" Enjolras asked._

"_Inside. Follow me," Combeferre said, walking in. Enjolras followed him and was amazed by what he saw. It was Paris, a new and revolutionary Paris. _

"_It's beautiful," Enjolras breathed. Combeferre led him down the streets until they got to a main square._

"_How long does it take you to die?!" Bahorel snorted, leaning against a wall next to Feuilly._

"_Sorry," Enjolras said, as he was being hugged by Jehan and Courfeyrac._

"_I can't believe you named your children and grandchildren after us!" Bossuet exclaimed._

"_I can't believe you named your children after Maximilien Robespierre and Charlotte Corday! Why in the world did you name your daughter after her? Wasn't she against the revolution?" Courfeyrac asked._

"_Just the Reign of Terror and the violence. She was very brave, and reminded me of Éponine," Enjolras said._

"_Aw thanks," Éponine said, walking over to them. Enjolras smiled brightly and hugged her._

"_I've missed you," he said._

"_I've missed you too," Éponine said, softly._

"_At least you didn't name your daughter after Napoleon's wife, like Marius," Feuilly said, smiling. "That was a bit creepy."_

"_Uh, Enjolras?" Joly nodded towards where a figure was lurking shyly in the street. Enjolras recognized the tuff of black hair._

"_R is probably worried Éponine's taking Enjolras away again," Courfeyrac smirked._

"_Enjolras, go," Éponine said. "I've had years and years with you. He needs some time too. Besides, I won't be lonely. I'm not on my own anymore." To prove her point, a little boy ran over to her._

"_Come on, 'Ponine! You promised we could find Azelma," Gavroche said. He smiled when he saw Enjolras. Éponine grinned and took her little brother's hand as they walked away._

"_Enjolras!" Marius and Cosette ran over to them. Another man was with them, and Enjolras assumed it was Cosette's father._

_Enjolras smiled and hugged Marius and Cosette. He looked over and saw Musichetta laughing with Joly and Bossuet. His gaze traveled back to Grantaire standing in one of the streets._

"_I have to do something, I'm sorry," Enjolras said, walking away from them. He went over to Grantaire._

"_Hey," Enjolras said simply._

"_Hey," Grantaire said._

"_You know, why don't we take a walk?" Enjolras asked. He took Grantaire's hand and squeezed it._

_Grantaire grinned, "I think that's an excellent idea, my dear Apollo."_


End file.
